After All This Time
by Jinzo94
Summary: After the Bikochu mission, Naruto and Hinata finally realize their true love for each other. But what hapens when a jealous angry Sakura tries to have Hinata killed, leading to a deadly confrontation? How will Naruto react to it? NaruHina, hinted NaruSaku
1. Boiling Blood! back from the mission

Before Naruto and team 8 made back to the village, Naruto was walking with his head down most the entire trial back

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

--

Before Naruto and team 8 made back to the village, Naruto was walking with his head down most the entire trial back. Shino and Kiba didn't say much because they didn't really know what _to_ say.

Hinata kept looking over back and forth at Naruto the entire time. All she could think about was how sad she felt for Naruto. The entire mission was her idea; Naruto had dreamed for so long of finally finding a way to track down Sasuke; they had the mission won; they had the Bikochu right where they wanted it and were only two hairs away from finishing the job……. and they still failed. Naruto felt like it was all his fault.

"Umm…. Na-Na-Naruto…." Hinata finally spoke to him.

Naruto turned his head to her. "Huh? Hinata?" he said.

"You….. you're not still….." Hinata tried to find the courage to say something to make him feel better. "I mean, I'm just….. I hope you're not still upset."

"What?" Naruto was surprised by how worried Hinata seemed.

Naruto tried to put a big smile on his face. "Oh don't worry Hinata! It's not _your_ fault" he said. "I'll be okay."

Hinata acted surprised, but wasn't convinced at all.

"I mean things happen, right?" Naruto tried to stay positive. "We'll always get more chances after this. I'm sure by tomorrow we'll all just have a good laugh about this!"

"Ye….yeah!" Hinata tried to smile back. "I sure hope so."

But Naruto still sighed as his smile disappeared. He still felt blue because he still felt too guilty.

Hinata meanwhile was thinking back to the rest of the mission: about Naruto groping and hugging her in excitement, how close they were when she ran into him at the hospital, him almost seeing her nude in the river that night, how determined he was to rescue her from the others, her waking up in his arms after defeating all the bugs. They all made her blood race in confusion and excitement. She kept blushing and smiling about him the entire trip.

--

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Sakura heard about the mission; that Naruto accidentally farted in the bikochu before it could catch Sasuke's scent. Now Sakura was on her rampage chasing Naruto through the village to beat his lights out.

"I told you, I'm sorry Sakura!" Naruto shouted. He was running for his life.

Despite his efforts to run, Sakura caught up to him at one point and pounded him hard in the head.

"Ouch! Please Sakura! Forgive me! It was an accident!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm never gonna forgive you for this Naruto! Never!" Sakura screamed white-eyed and angry.

"I said I'm sorry!" Naruto cried.

As she continued to chase him, Naruto ran faster and faster. He jumped from building to building hoping to lose her, but Sakura stayed right on his trial, determined to kill him.

Naruto ran around the corner of one building and created a shadow clone. The clone continued to run, while Naruto focused his chakra to his feet and ran up the side of the building. Down below Sakura chased the clone Naruto.

Naruto reached the top of the building, and collapsed. He held his arm to his stomach hoping to regain his composure. He was out of breathe. He was breathing hard trying to figure out why Sakura was so mad and why shy won't listen.

But before he knew it, he recognized a shadow looming over him.

Sakura was ontop of the roof, staring at Naruto with her white eyes, her angry face and her fists. Naruto just looked at her in shock.

"Gimmie a break Sakura!" he yelled with a frown. "How long are you gonna keep this up?!"

"NarUTO! I'm gonna DESTROY you, you bastard!" Sakura just yelled.

She immediately ran towards him and tried to punch him. Using all his strength, Naruto leaped up to dodge it and run. He jumped off the building as far as could, Sakura jumping right behind him.

"Sakura STOP!" Naruto yelled. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"You're the one who ruined the mission Naruto!" Sakura just screamed. "NO! I'm not gonna stop!"

Naruto couldn't believe this. Normally by now, Sakura would've let all her anger out and left Naruto alone; but she was just too anger, too selfish, too hateful and disrespectful to stop.

She continued to chase Naruto down an alley. Naruto finally decided this was getting ridiculous. He was on his last leg, out of energy.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "If you don't stop chasing me, you're gonna leave me with no choice but to defend myself!" Naruto warned her.

Sakura just ignored him, determined to beat him to death.

"NEVER!" Sakura screamed back.

"Fine! You asked for it Sakura!" Naruto, stilling running put his hands together. _"Shadow clone jutsu!"_

Naruto created one shadow. Running together, the two Narutos began putting their hands together to form the enormous blue spinning ball; the 4th Hokage's jutsu.

Sakura looked and gasped out loud.

Naruto, with the small rasengan in his hand screeched to a halt, thinking Sakura was still running right behind him, he spun around to thrust it out!

"_RASENGAN!_" he yelled.

But by the time he did, it was too late.

Sakura had already stopped, frozen in shock eyes wide open and jaw-dropped! Her and Naruto were standing a great distance away from each other now. She stared at Naruto in shock and disbelief that Naruto wanted to use that on _her!_

Naruto just glared at her with a frown, breathing heavily, out of breath, still holding the rasengan out in front of him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Naruto said. "Aren't gonna attack? Beat me into a bloody pulp, just like you wanted to?"

Sakura still stared shocked.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

Finally the rasengan dissipated.

"_Well?!"_ Naruto shouted, still standing his ground.

"I didn't mean…" Sakura began to cry. "I didn't mean it like that Naruto! Did you really have to go that far!" she shouted.

"You said yourself Sakura you wanted to kill me!" Naruto yelled. "All because of a stupid mistake I made on the mission, and after I said I'm sorry and begged you to forgive me!" he cried outloud. "If I can't convince you, all just have to defend myself then!"

The wind blew in the area between where Sakura and Naruto were standing.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Sakura pleaded with a frown.

"Things happen Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sakura said. "And they always happen to YOU, Naruto!"

Sakura ran away, about to put her face in her hands crying.

Naruto just stood there all alone now. Still breathing hard, he finally sat down by the wooden fence to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what he had just done; being pushed to the edge, to prepare to defend himself in a fight against _her?!_ He to finally broke into tears.

"Why Sakura?"

Naruto was angry that Sakura would go to such extremes. He cared for Sakura but she didn't care for him. But Sakura had reminded Naruto of what he felt earlier: that the Bikochu mission WAS a failure. And that it was HIS fault. Why does he always have to screw up? And after they've come so close?

--

That same afternoon, Hinata was at her home with the Hyuga family.

"So the mission was a failure huh?" Hinata's father asked.

"Yes" Hinata said. "But it's okay. All that means is that we'll try better and train harder next time." She smiled.

"I sure hope so" Neji said. "You all sound like you did extremely well and came so close."

"Yes" Hinata answered. "Thank you."

But Hinata looked down. Still I wonder how bad Naruto is still feeling, Hinata thought to herself. He was so upset, despite how well we did and how close we came. I only wish I could've had more to say to make him feel better.

--

Naruto finally went home that night. He tried everything he could to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He had too many things on his mind. The failed mission with team 8. All the times he and Hinata had out there. About how disappointed everyone was. He couldn't believe he finally reached the point where he'd have to attack Sakura…….his own teammate…... the girl he had a crush on for so long…… who all he wanted was for her to like him, even though she always through it in his face and beat him. Who was of now help to Naruto when he got back from the missions.

Realizing he couldn't sleep, Naruto finally got out of bed. He went for a walk into the night.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. A Late Night walk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

--

Naruto was walking across the village. His hands were in his pockets. He held his head down, feeling blue. It was very late at night, almost midnight. Most of the Leaf villagers had already turned in for the night. Many shops were closed, many were asleep in the houses, and therefore many of the lights were turned off and it was very dark.

But he just kept walking. He wandered into a dark street with his head still staring at the ground; Naruto suddenly noticed the ground getting brighter. He looked up and saw the moon in the sky. Naruto began to smile at the bright moonlight, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared behind a cloud. Naruto's smile went away and he kept walking. It was too cloudy that night.

"Man" Naruto thought. "I never thought it could feel _this_ gloomy. And on such a cool crisp beautiful night".

But he didn't feel as gloomy as he felt alone. He had no one with him. No one to talk to right now. Sasuke was long gone. And Sakura was no help, feeling they were drifting apart.

Naruto tried to think of some _good_ things about the mission: getting to hang out with team 8, with Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Especially Hinata. That moment at the hospital when he was hanging in front of her face, that mysterious woman he saw in the river, how he and Hinata found and caught the bikochu together, watching her newly perfected 8 Trigrams jutsu, catching her in his arms. He remembered how determined he was to find and rescue her from those other freaks that captured her.

'Hinata', he whispered.

"Now that's something I'd love to live through again" Naruto thought with a bright smile. But his smile eventually faded again as he kept walking.

Naruto's stomach started rumbling then. He realized he was real hungry. That might help, he thought: a late night snack. Naruto remembered that the ramen shop didn't close 'til midnight, and if he hurried, he could get something, and then maybe visit with the chef if for a couple minutes.

He began racing around the corner for the ramen shop. It didn't close until about another thirty minutes. That's plenty of time, Naruto thought with a smile.

He was about to reach the next corner when he suddenly screeched and stopped to a halt. He looked out in surprise.

Coming around the other side of the fence, there was Hinata!

Hinata was walking alone down the same road. She was seemingly humming to herself and just looking at things. She came and turned her head to see Naruto there as well.

Seeing him she gasped out loud and froze. She ran back by the fence and stuck her head out. Naruto stared at her just as wowed as her.

"N….Na….Naruto?" Hinata whispered in her high pitched voice.

"Hinata?" Naruto said.

They were only standing a few feet from each other.

"Wow Hinata" Naruto brought up a smile. "I never thought I'd run into you of all people this late." He was scratching his head.

"I….. I….. um…" Hinata whispered.

"I mean what brings you out here?" Naruto said.

Hinata was still frozen that she had run into Naruto.

"I uhh…." she spoke. "I…. well, I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Naruto didn't realize the real reason she was walking was because she to couldn't sleep. Things were on her mind as well.

"I mean I love just getting out and going for walks on nights like this." Hinata spoke up. "I mean and coming to see the moon and feel the warm air. Don't you….. Uh I mean……"

"See the moon huh?" Naruto still depressed looked up. "Well it's kinda hard to see up there you know. It's really cloudy."

Hinata gasped. "Oh I know. How silly of me. How could I be so foolish." Hinata panicked.

"Hey, that's cool!" Naruto stopped her with a smile. "It's still a _great_ reason to go for walks at night. I'd do it."

Hinata froze again. "Re…really?" she said.

The two kept looking at each other in silence. They weren't sure what all else to say at that moment.

"We….Well…." Hinata stuttered. "It's getting real late huh…… I guess I should be heading back home."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Hinata said. "I mean….. well…. I've been out for quite a while and I don't want anyone at getting worried or something, so….. I guess…."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for a couple more seconds. Then Hinata started to turn and walk on as Naruto walked away to. She couldn't believe herself, Hinata thought.

But then Naruto stopped and turned around.

"Hinata! Wait!" Naruto shouted.

She gasped and turned around. Naruto began scratching his head, silent for a couple seconds.

"Listen Hinata….." Naruto began to stutter. "I….. I know it's late but…… I'm kinda hungry and I was on my way to the ramen shop to get a midnight snack or something."

"Huh?" Hinata whispered.

"And……. well, I was just wondering….. I mean you don't have to if you want to but……" he said looking down

"You what?" Hinata said.

"Since you're here, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Naruto finally said. "I mean I don't know if you actually care for ramen but or if it's not too late…. but if you want some company, I'll take you there." Naruto smiled. "My treat! What do you say?"

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto asking her out? For real?

"Well if you don't want to I can….." he said.

"No!" Hinata finally spoke. "I mean _yes!_ No I don't have to go home yet…… I'd _love_ to go!" she said with an excited smile.

Hinata finally ran up to Naruto in excitement and hugged his arm. Naruto gasped. Hinata realized what she had done. Her face turned beat red. "Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean….."

Naruto was surprised. "Oh uh, he-he heh heh…… it's nothing." His face to blushed a little. He still couldn't believe he asked her to come; much less that she accepted his invitation.

"Quick we gotta hurry, or else we'll be late!" Naruto ran, and pulled Hinata's coat to get her running.

That same evening, Sakura was sitting at home in her room.

She was still shocked and crying about what'd happened earlier. She never thought she'd live to see the day Naruto tried to attack her; and with the rasengan. And to think, it was all _because_ of Sakura he did.

"Na…ruto" she whispered to herself.

She threw herself on her bed face first in tears.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Sakura yelled at herself. "Making him run away from me like that?! And for what?! Just because _I_ got mad?! And over something so stupid?!"

She rolled over. "I never meant to hurt him like _that_" Sakura cried. "So why did I?... and now Naruto probably thinks I'm nothing but a monster who hates him."

Sakura glanced over to her dresser. There stood her copy of the photo they had all taken of team 7. With Kakashi behind all them and her, Sasuke and Naruto all together with Sakura smiling.

'We've already lost Sasuke,' Sakura said to herself with a tear. 'I don't wanna lose you to, Naruto. I won't admit it, but I've always been happy somehow that you were on my team. I don't want you to be mad at _me_ and make _you_ run away'

She finally sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Then that's it" Sakura said. "Tomorrow, first thing, I gotta wake up and find Naruto so I can apologize and tell him how sorry I am…… for everything."

A few minutes later, both Naruto and Hinata were sitting side-by-side on the barstools at the ramen shop.

Naruto was eating his ramen kinda slowly but still enjoying it, while Hinata just stayed sit. Hardly anyone else was walking around the village. It was just the two of them. The moment getting to be with Naruto made Hinata blush and smile. She sat silent.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto turned to her. "You haven't really eaten much."

"Oh, um…" Hinata finally came out of her trance. She was too lost in the moment. "Sorry."

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. I'm just fine." Hinata said back. "I was just….. uh….. waiting for the noodles to cool down."

Not wanting to make herself look silly in front of Naruto again, Hinata began eating a couple more bites. She _did_ enjoy the meal.

Naruto looked down at his bowl a sighed. "I guess you're not enjoying this as much I thought."

Hinata jumped up. "Huh? No that's not…."

"I didn't know if you really liked ramen or not. I invited just because _I_ like ramen." Naruto said. "I guess I screwed up again."

"What?" Hinata gasped. "No Naruto, that's true at all. I love it. I'll eat anything. I was trying to….. well….. I just like….."

Hinata wanted to tell Naruto she just loved Naruto's company so much and she was just so happy him being there. That's why she hesitated eating. But she didn't know how to.

Naruto realized Hinata's face was turning reddish again. "You just like what?"

"Naruto" Hinata looked at him. "You didn't screw up anything. That's silly. I really just love being here, that's all."

"You sure?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course" Hinata began to realize Naruto wasn't himself. "Why, what's on your mind Naruto?"

Naruto just sighed as he put his fork down and clinched his fist. A breeze blew through outside. Hinata looked at him with a sad face.

"You're still upset about the mission, aren't you?" Hinata spoke to him.

Naruto lifted his head a gasped.

"You were real upset about it the entire time we walked back here" Hinata said. "It's still bothering you that much?"

"It's not _just_ that Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked worried.

"That whole mission was about one thing" Naruto went on "tracking down Sasuke and bringing back to the village. To keep a promise that I made. And to reunite my team: team 7." Hinata gasped. "I failed, and now I'm back where I started….. alone and by myself!"

"Huh?" Hinata whispered.

"The worst part about it" Naruto said. "My own teammate, Sakura was so upset, she tried to kill me because of it! She refused to try to forgive me and listen to me. I even had to defend myself against her just to cool her down!"

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto is really feeling that much pain?

"But none of this would've ever happened if _I_ hadn't screwed up." Naruto looked down again. "If I'd just been more careful and paid attention, the mission would've been a success!" he clinched his fists and gritted his teeth. Hinata was _really_ worried now. "We would've _found_ Sasuke and we'd be together again! But now, they're all gone. And I've got no one that can help me out!"

Hinata finally cried out, scared for him.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out, thrusting her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto taken by surprise suddenly calmed down.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto. Remember?" Hinata said "Things always happen. And no one could've prevented it. And I mean… even if we'd succeeded, there's no guarantee it would've brought Sasuke back. He left the village himself. And there's always gonna be more chances right?" Hinata kept crying out to Naruto. "The best of us always make little mistakes Naruto. It's nothing to beat yourself down over. Nothing!"

Her hand was still on his shoulder the entire speech. Hinata shed a few tears for him. "So please….. Naruto….. I just want you to….."

Naruto looked and stared at Hinata, completely stunned by her.

'Hinata', he thought. 'You…… you're really worried…….you're really crying and worried…about _me_…..'

At that moment, things suddenly began to make sense to Naruto. All the times he thought Hinata was following him, all the times Hinata blushed around him, why she suggested the mission……all because Hinata was that worried for him…….all because that's how much she's cared about him.

Naruto's heart began racing.

"Wow, Hinata" Naruto spoke up. "It's okay now." He put his hand on her arm and lifted it back down to the bar. Hinata gasped. "You don't have to worry about me and that anymore. I'm gonna be just fine." Naruto finally smiled.

Hinata looked at him and wiped her face. Her heart was racing to now.

"Re…really?" she whispered.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said, about to shed a tear himself.

Hinata smiled. "Naruto", in a great sigh of relief she leaned to hug his arm again and lay her head on it. However she suddenly realized it again a pulled away scared. "I'm…."

"Hinata……It's okay." Naruto smiled and whispered.

But then the chef finally came out and grabbed the ramen bowls. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm afraid it's midnight" he said. "And that means closing time! Time for you to pay up and time for me to go home and sleep away!"

"Oh" Naruto and Hinata lost all track of time. "I guess so." Naruto gave him the money.

Before they knew it, Naruto and Hinata were alone again. The ramen shop closed. The lights in the street all out. Everyone gone home or in bed. The two stood side by side to each other. They both felt very comfortable and happy with each other's presence.

"You know Hinata", Naruto said. "Are you really ready to go home yet? Night's still young."

_gasp_ "Re… really?" Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not that tired just yet." Naruto said smiling at her. "It's still a beautiful night. Wanna keep going for a walk?"

"I……. I'd love to…..Naruto!" Hinata said to him.

"Sweet." Naruto said.

Soon he and Hinata were on their way again, walking back down the random streets together, just for fun. Although both of them did feel a little tired, neither would admit it. They were just enjoying the moment, the lovely night together while it still lasted.

Naruto and Hinata visited and had several conversations with each other. Talking about lots of things: their favorite things, their family and friends, the Chunin exams, their trainings…… having lots of laughs and staying lost in conversation. They walked through the village and decided to walk up to the top of the mountain; the great Cliffside with the Hokage faces that overlooked the village.

Soon they were sitting down on top of the cliff, looking at the city view.

"You know…… I just never get tired of coming up here." Naruto smiled. "It's even cooler to look at during the nighttime."

Hinata loved it as well. "It really is" she said. Her smile went away. "Too bad you can't hardly see anything though. It's so dark out there."

"Well……. You can still see a couple of the street lights." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but they're not really that bright" Hinata said. "That's why I like being able to see it when the moon is out." She looked up and sighed. "But like you said, the moon is behind all those clouds."

The breeze kept blowing all around them though. There _were_ lots of big clouds, but there were still holes you could see through to see the stars.

Naruto and Hinata finally got up. They both sighed and looked at one another.

"Na…Naruto…." Hinata spoke up.

Naruto stayed looking to her.

"You know…… I want you to….." Hinata was smiling. Her heart pounding, trying not to blush. "I just wanted you know I'm having a lot of fun…… I mean I've had a lot of fun tonight with you..….. just by you being….." she froze up.

"Huh?" Naruto whispered. "Really Hinata?"

"Yeah. I mean how often do nights like this come along?" Hinata proclaimed. "But I guess…."

Her mind kept telling her it was getting real late and they should go home. But their hearts kept racing and warming up.

"You're ready to head back home again." Naruto spoke.

Hinata froze. "Well. I guess……. It is late and there's not much else to do…… it's not like I'm gonna get to see the moon over the village."

Naruto sighed and looked down. "Yeah I guess so."

But Hinata kept looking at Naruto. She just couldn't leave him now.

She walked up to him again to put her hand on his shoulder. "But it's okay, right?"

Naruto looked down at her, into her eyes. He smiled brightly. His heart pounding harder.

"Yeah" he said. "Of course."

He put his hand on her shoulder as well to calm her down.

"And you know" Naruto spoke. "I wanted you to know I had just as much fun tonight to, with you Hinata" Hinata gasped. "Thank you for everything. And thanks for being with me."

"You……" Hinata smiled brightly to him. "Always."

The breeze blew some more again. Naruto and Hinata begin to notice a brightness itching the corner of their eyes. Together they suddenly turned to see the wind had blown the big clouds away.

The moon had finally come out.

"Woah" Naruto whispered.

Still with their hands on one another's shoulder, they glared at the village, now with the moonlight shining over it. The moon shining over them.

"Well what do you know? It finally did come back out." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah" Hinata turned to him. "It really did."

Naruto turned his face back to her.

The two were standing alone, Naruto and Hinata. On top of the cliff, the cool breeze all around them, their faces in moonlight.. They stared into each other's eyes for a good while, still resting their hands on each other's shoulder. Their hearts racing, their minds at peace.

Without knowing or thinking it, their bodies begin to lean forward…..… lean together…… their faces and the lips leaning closer….. closer to each other……

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Moonlight! Love Let Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

--

Without even thinking, Naruto and Hinata's bodies leaned toward each other.

They eyes drifted shut, their hands still on another's shoulder. Their lips suddenly touched. Lost in the moment Naruto and Hinata just kissed; their minds just drifted away; their lips pressed closer and softer, their free hands put themselves around the other's shoulder so that _both_ their arms were hugging on another. It lasted almost twelve seconds. Not knowing or thinking of anything else; not caring of right or wrong. They hugged and squeezed closer and tighter. Their lips pressed closer, further, warmer.

Eventually they let go.

Pulling away, Naruto and Hinata came back to reality. Their eyes slightly open. Their hearts racing. Both with lovely smiles looking at each other.

'Hinata…..' Naruto just whispered.

'Naruto……..' she whispered back.

Her eyes closed. Her face red. Her mind blacked out and she suddenly began falling backwards!

"Wha…… Hinata!..." Naruto yelled.

Coming out of his trance, he quickly ran after Hinata and caught her in his arms, just inches away from her crashing into the ground.

"Are you okay? Say something?" Naruto panicked. But Hinata didn't respond.

But then Naruto suddenly flashed back: at the hospital, Hinata fainting after running into Naruto upside-down, their faces so close to each other.

Naruto smiled brightly and laughed to himself. 'Of course' he whispered. It was by far not the first time he watched Hinata faint. And to finally realize, all those times she did was all because she was _that_ much in love with Naruto, and he didn't even suspect it back then; it made that much funnier to Naruto. He grasped Hinata's unconscious body and kissed her forehead.

--

Just moments later, Hinata's eyes finally opened back up. She woke and found herself laying on her back, propped against the side of a tree. Through her blurry eyes she could see they were still on the cliff, overlooking the moonlight and the village, a few feet from the edge.

As she started coming back, she began feeling an arm that'd been holding her; her head resting on a warm shoulder.

"So you're finally awake huh?" she heard Naruto whisper.

Hinata woke up at last. Breathing and gasping out loud, she looked to see herself leaned up against Naruto, laying down under a tree on the cliff. Her head leaped up in shock and looked to him.

"Na….Naruto?" Hinata frantically said. "Wha……what happened?"

"You fainted." Naruto said. "You had me worried there for a moment Hinata."

And that's when Hinata finally remembered: just seconds ago they kissed; her and Naruto had finally hugged and held each other close and kissed in the moonlight; all just seconds ago.

"We…… we're….." she whispered frantically.

"Hinata, relax." Naruto whispered. He began brushing his hand thru her hair and scratching her head. "It's okay."

Hinata finally realized she was really with Naruto: in his arm under a tree in the moonlight. This _wasn't_ a dream. It was real! She remembered everything.

Hinata immediately leaped and rolled over in excitement on top of him.

"Oh Naruto!" she said. Smiling brightly she wrapped her arms all around Naruto and squeezed him tight, pressing her face on his shoulder. "I can't believe you and I…….. I can't believe we're here."

Naruto giggled, and wrapped both his arms back around her. "I know" he said. "I can't either. I love you to."

Hinata suddenly lifted her head back up. Looking at Naruto, her cheeks slightly red, she reached out and kissed him. It caught Naruto off guard, but Hinata in a burst of love and excitement pressed her face and her lips into Naruto's. Her tongue slipped inside to massage his; Naruto's eyes shot wide open as she kissed him and squeezed him tighter, but sure enough, he gave in to. Pulling Hinata to him, his eyes closed slowly as the made out. Slowly and softly their lips pressed and their tongues wrapped around one another. They tried to relax as they made out. Both were still rather tired because of the late night. They couldn't even wonder if it was right or wrong, if they had rushed into it too quickly or not. All they cared out was that they were here, together, in love kissing and making out for the _real_ first time.

They held each other kissing nonstop for almost five minutes. Finally worn out, they breathed heavily and out loud, propping their heads back on the other's shoulder.

"I love you to, Naruto" Hinata said. She had waited her whole life to tell Naruto that, and there they were.

Naruto lifted her head and they looked at each other.

"All this time", Hinata said "I thought I was just dreaming……... that when I woke up, I was gonna find out that kiss we had….. earlier was just a dream; and when I woke up in your arm, I thought that was a dream at first to you know…… can you believe I….."

Naruto giggled to her. "I know" he said. "I would've thought the same thing to, Hinata."

Hinata giggled as well.

"We don't have to worry though anymore" Naruto told her. "Now we can just relax, and savor the moment, because it's for real."

Hinata laid her head back down. "I know. We really can…….. oh Naruto." They were still hugging and holding each other.

Naruto began to realize again how late it was. He didn't have a watch but it was around one-fifteen already.

"We'll defiantly have to come here again Hinata" Naruto said. "You wanna come back tomorrow, say right at eleven in the morning?"

"Of course. I'll defiantly be here." Hinata whispered, resting her head more. "I don't wanna think about tha right now. I wanna enjoy this night."

"Me too" Naruto said smiling. He began looking up into the moon again.

The air was still warm and lovely. The breeze had finally calmed down. The clouds stayed in the sky, but now reflecting the moonlight onto earth.

Naruto was scratching Hinata's head, brushing through her hair again.

He suddenly realized Hinata was asleep; sleeping in his arms. Naruto was stunned and couldn't believe it. Hinata was so comfortable, so relaxed, so in love, she had actually drifted off to sleep with Naruto holding him, and still holding Naruto herself. Naruto giggled to himself again.

He too became drowsy. It had been an awfully long day for him, coming back from the mission, dealing with Sakura, working out his feelings of depression and eating ramen and walking with Hinata. Naruto without knowing it drifted off to sleep himself with Hinata.

The night eventually drifted on.

An hour or so after they fell asleep under the tree, Hinata finally woke up. Naruto woke briefly just in time to see Hinata looming over him and have Hinata tell him she had to leave for real. Naruto didn't have the energy to get up, but he knew what had to be done. The last thing she told him was she loves him and they'll see each other in the morning……. back at this same spot on the cliff, like they had planned.

Hinata left and Naruto laid down some more, letting Hinata get home before her family would notice something. Naruto eventually got up himself and had a long walk back to his home. But he walked and hummed out loud smiling brightly the entire way back. He was too tired and in love though. The minute he made it home he literally crashed into his bed and drifted back to sleep seconds later.

Both Naruto and Hinata slept a long time that night, thinking and dreaming about each other.

However Naruto was sleeping too long. The sun began to shine through his window and into his eyes.

"Arrrrgh" he mumbled.

His eyes opened a little bit as he began rolling around. "Man what a night" he whispered to himself smiling brightly.

Through his blurry sleepy eyes, he drifted towards the clock and began to look closer at it.

--_10: 50 a.m._

"ten…… fif….ty…..a.m." he mumbled, then closed eyes.

But then they shot right back open.

"_WHAT?!"_ Naruto suddenly shouted and woke wide awake!

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. A Lovely Day! the planted seed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

--

After looking at the clock, Naruto immediately jumped out of the bed, suddenly wide awake.

"Oh man! Oh man! _Oh man Oh man! Oh man!_" Naruto panicked, as he frantically began looking around for his shoes and headband.

Naruto had promised Hinata last night they would meet again at the top of the Hokage faces mountain at eleven in the morning, which was ten minutes from now. Naruto freaked out waking up, fearing he couldn't get up their in time. Especially after the lovely romantic night they had together after finally confessing and letting out their love for each other. Naruto defiantly didn't wanna miss out seeing Hinata now.

Naruto dashed hoping out the door, trying to run and get his shoes on at the same time.

"Oh man! I'm not gonna make it." he said. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

Naruto was running as fast as he possibly could thru the leaf village, finally putting his headband on while running to look casual. Breathing hard and heavily, Naruto ran, turning corners very sharp, trying to dodge the other people and not run into them.

He came around a wooden fence and found Kakashi sensei, walking and reading one of his books. He quickly looked up in shock to see Naruto running towards.

"What the…?" Kakashi said.

Naruto saw him and freaked to. Unable to dodge Kakashi, Naruto thought quickly and baseball slid underneath Kakashi to avoid crashing into him. Just as quick, he was back up and running.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei!" Naruto turned and yelled back. He kept running.

Kakashi just stared, dumbfounded and baffled at Naruto running.

"Well, _that_ was odd." Kakashi said to himself, then turned back. "Meh, what else is new?"

Meanwhile, still running frantically thru the city, Naruto looked up at clock on one of the buildings.

--_10:53 a.m._

"Oh crap" he thought outloud. "I not gonna make it in time. It takes me at least another ten minutes to get from where I am now to up that mountain"

His breathing grew heavier and heavier. Naruto tried to pace himself, but he was too worried about what would happen if Hinata showed up, waiting for Naruto and he didn't come in time.

Eventually he turned down another street running. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sakura sitting at some table eating food at a café. He didn't have time to notice or think of it and just kept staring down the road.

Upon hearing him running though, Sakura suddenly turned around and saw Naruto.

At last, she thought. Sakura quickly got up and turned to him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled and waved with a smile. "Naruto, I need to…."

"Hi Sakura! Sorry! No time!" Naruto quickly yelled running right past her.

"Wh…..wha…..what?" Sakura said in confusion.

Sakura looked at Naruto, baffled and puzzled as he ran. "Naruto wait!"

Sakura yelled and started running after him.

"Naruto! Slow down!" she yelled.

"I can't Sakura, I don't have time!" Naruto yelled looking back to her while running.

"What do you mean you don't have time?" she yelled back. "I need to talk to you!"

"Okay then, talk to me." He said still running. "We can run and talk at the same time Sakura."

"What?" Sakura was getting irritated. "No we can't! This is too important!"

Sakura finally ran ahead of Naruto and jumped in his way, holding her arms out. Realizing it, Naruto suddenly screeched to a halt leaving skid marks in the ground. He was breathing and panting hard.

"What Sakura?!" Naruto yelled having finally stopped.

"Naruto, I don't know what your hurry is" Sakura told him worried. "But I just needed to tell you right now…….. that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what hap…."

"Okay, thanks, I forgive you! Gotta go!" Naruto tried to yell quickly and run again.

But Sakura ran in his way again.

"Naruto, wait!" she told him. "Why can't you just stay and listen to me for two seconds?!"

He realized she had a rather sad expression on her face.

"Sakura, I'd love to stay here and talk this over, but I don't have that kind of time right now." Naruto tried to say. "I really don't!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said. "I'm trying to apologize to you. What are you in such a rush for anyway?"

"I told you Sakura, I forgive you" Naruto said. "I know what happened between us yesterday was rough, but it's over, and now I got meet Hinata at the Hokage mountain in five minutes."

"Well then can't…….wait,….. what?"

Sakura's face suddenly stood still. "Hinata?"

"Yeah" Naruto said. "I promised her I'd meet her on top the mountain at eleven o'clock in the morning so we could hang out. I don't wanna be late."

"You….. your going to meet… Hinata?" Sakura said still completely shocked.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Now I gotta go." He quickly went past Sakura running again. "Don't worry I forgive you Sakura. We can talk more later!" Naruto yelled back one last time.

He finally left out of sight. But Sakura just stood there, looking at the ground jaw-dropped, eyes wide open and clutching her dress in disbelief.

Naruto just ran on, too worried about being late to wanna think about Sakura. He didn't wanna blow her off like that, but he thought he had nothing to lose. As far as Naruto was concerned, Sakura didn't care much about his relationships with other comrades, much less about if he would ever date one of them.

While running, Naruto noticed another clock.

--_10:58 a.m._

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled. "I'll never make it now! Darn, that conversation with Sakura took up too much time!" Still running Naruto began putting his fingers together. "I only have one chance now if I'm gonna make up there in time! Alright! Come on you stupid fox!"

With that, Naruto's body began turning orange and red. The red chakra of the 9-Tailed Fox had been released, granting its speed to Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata." Naruto yelled with a smile. "Here I come!"

Now, Naruto was zooming thru the village faster. Flying past everyone like a Nascar. In a matter of seconds, Naruto finally made all the way thru the village, then jumped up the mountain wall, focusing the chakra to his feet to run up the mountain with ease.

Finally Naruto came shooting up the mountain top in the air and landed on the cliff. The red chakra disappeared. It was eleven o'clock. Probably just a minute past maybe.

Naruto fell to his knees in order to catch all his breath. That's when he began looking around the cliff top…… looking around the trees, or the nearby edges, to see if Hinata was here.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out.

No one answered.

He got back up and began walking around the trees to look for her. "Hinata?" he called again. "I made it finally!" he yelled. Still no one answered.

As Naruto kept walking though, his body began to wobble back and forth. His vision got real blurry. Naruto finally realized what a mistake he made. He pushed himself too hard just to show up here on time. He must've ran to fast, he thought. He didn't get as much sleep as his body wanted, and it was still tired from getting up early.

Finally Naruto collapsed on his back to the ground.

"Man, what was I thinking?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

He was real tired and dizzy. He looked up at the trees and almost saw double and saw them spinning.

"Great" Naruto talked to himself. "I went through all that, just so I could get to see Hinata one more time. And now she's not even here. She probably showed up somewhere waiting for me, then left cause I didn't get here in time."

Naruto's mind drifted away though. Feeling very drowsy. He began having daydreams and flashback about Hinata.

He dreamed of last night: The amazing time they had together. That first romantic kiss in the moonlight. How they slept together under the tree, kissing and making out and squeezing each other oh so tightly. He pictured Hinata in a dream standing over a giant waterfall with the cool wind blowing thru her hair and her clothes. Then turning around to see Naruto and smile lovely at him, waiting for him to come to her.

Eventually, Naruto starting hearing voices calling out to him….. or rather "_a_" voice.

"Naruto…….are you alright……Naruto?"

Naruto suddelnly woke back up and found Hinata looming over him.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked worried. "What happened?"

Naruto looked up at her surprised, and smiled, relived she was finally here. "Nothing Hinata. I guess I got tired and dosed off."

Feeling greatly relived he was fine, and just as happen to see him to, Hinata smiled and laid down on top him. "Oh Naruto! I'm so happy to see you again." Hinata cried. She quickly pulled Naruto to her and started kissing him. Taken by surprise once again, Naruto quickly gave in to her and kissed back, as they wrapped their arms and legs around each other and begin hugging and making out like they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Later on, Hinata and Naruto were cuddled up, sitting side by side holding each another sitting under antoher tree in the middle of the woods.

"So you slept in _to_ Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Hinata smiled. "I mean we were up so late last night, once I got home I was so tired, and just thinking all about, I collapsed in the bed the moment I walked in."

Naruto blushed and smiled to her. "Really? I guess then we weren't alone. I did the exact same thing." Naruto giggled.

"I was so worried about getting here" Hinata spoke. "I mean I knew I would be a couple minutes late, but I didn't want you getting worried or feeling rushed. That's why I almost freaked out when I saw you collapsed on the ground."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I guess I overreacted. I didn't realize we'd both be sleeping in so late."

But Hinata just giggled. "It's okay now though, Naruto." She turned to him. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, just being here with you."

"Ahhh, come 'er you!" Naruto laughed and pulled Hinata into him. Hinata was taken by surprise when Naruto started scratching her head and tickling her back. Naruto wrapped his legs around Hinata's as so not to escape. Not knowing how to react, Hinata just giggled and laughed while Naruto played with her. Eventually Hinata began tickling Naruto back around his sides. Laughing out loud, Naruto and Hinata rolled all over the ground playing with and tickling each other. Finally they wore themselves out. Naruto was now laying ontop of Hinata this time in the fresh green grass when their eyes meet again. Taken over by the moment they kissed each other again for a good few minutes.

Back at the village, Sakura was seen walking slowly thru the city streets. Her hands were in her pocket. Her head stayed down.

Ever since running into Naruto, her mind had been warped.

"I don't believe it" she whispered to herself. "Naruto was in such a hurry this morning…….. for Hinata?"

Sakura knew right away something was defiantly up with Naruto. She'd never seen anyone in such a hurry for anything, not since that time Sasuke ran into her looking for Itachi long ago.

She realized if he was in such a hurry to see Hinata for something that wasn't critical or life-threatening, then it must be something else.

"Why Naruto?" Sakura kept talking to herself. "Why would Hinata be so much more important to you than listening to me? You know how sorry I am and how much that means to you……… right?"

Just then Sakura noticed a random couple walk past her: a husband and a wife doing some shopping and holding hands. That's when it finally dawned on her:

She had always sort of noticed how much attention Hinata would pay to Naruto at the ninja academy (seeing how she was the only girl who _did_ back then). Sakura had always heard about Hinata possibly following Naruto around a lot, and Naruto didn't mind. She remembered how determined Naruto was to avenge Hinata's lose to Neji in the Chunin exam fight. And Naruto and Hinata finally had some missions together……… it must have finally happened. Naruto and Hinata finally came out and fell in love!

"Wow" Sakura said to herself. "I don't believe it." She turned and looked up at the Hokage mountain where the two said they were.

"I guess Naruto finally found a girl to make him happy. And get him off _my_ back." Sakura said and tried to smile.

But despite it, Sakura turned and walked down an alley. She kept trying to smile for Naruto. Smile that she was happy he was in love………. Sakura's smile quickly vanished into thin air. She collapsed to her knees and clutched her forehead. Her eyes wide open got real itchy.

"What…… what's...happening to me?!" Sakura shook and got real twitchy.

Back on the mountain though,

Hinata and Naruto were spending the entire afternoon hanging out with each other. They trained with each other; they practiced tree climbing together, racing each other up to the top of trees just for fun; practicing throwing weapons at targets.

"You see, check this out." Naruto was telling Hinata.

Naruto, along with one of his shadow clones stood in front of Hinata in the middle of a field. The two began putting their hands together and moving them around fast to form the rasengan.

Once Naruto had it, he held the spinning bright blue ball up to show Hinata.

"We call it the 'Rasengan'." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at it with a smile. "That's amazing. It's beautiful to."

"Thanks" Naruto smiled. "But remember: it may look cool and beautiful to the eyes, but it's still a dangerous and extremely powerful weapon, not to be taken lightly."

"I know" Hinata said. "But that still doesn't mean you can't appreciate how cool it looks."

They were showing each other their new techniques they'd learn. Although Hinata had already seen Naruto's rasengan before during the mission, she loved just getting tot see it, as did Naruto loved watching her 8 trigrams.

Mainly they just wanted to spend time together, doing anything thing they could. They played games and had laughs by hanging upside down from branches. They laid down in the grass looking up at the clouds to see things. And whenever they got tired and wanted a break, they'd just pick a spot to lie down and cuddle. Naruto helped Hinata overcome a lot of her shyness around him. She wasn't afraid at all to express how much she loved him, verbally and physically.

Eventually they decided to leave the forest on top the mountain and head back to the village.

They weren't ready just yet to let anyone know they had fallen in love and were together, so they walked separately through the village, acting as normal and friendly as they always do.

They met back up one more time that day, just to watch the sunset together, sitting ontop of a building.

"You know Hinata" Naruto said with the sun in his eyes. "I'd say this is the beginning of a _great_ relationship.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "I know Naruto" she whispered. "You think we'll be okay?"

"Hmm" Naruto said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Hinata said. "You don't think anyone will disprove of our relationship; you know like my father, or my cousin Neji, or any of our teammates….."

Naruto just looked at her. "Me? I'm not really worried. I doubt anyone will even notice or care for that matter. And if they do, they'll just be happy for us!"

Hinata's smile came back. "You….. you really think so?"

"Of course Hinata." Naruto just wrapped his arm around Hinata again. "And like you said, we shouldn't worry about that. I just wanna enjoy this time right now. Together."

"Yeah. Me to." Hinata whispered. She finally relaxed and leaned over on Naruto again. They were both just so in love to think about anything else, glaring into the bright warm sunset.

The sun finally set all the way, leaving behind an emourmous orange then pink-redish glow.

Down below, a dark shadow had been looking up at Naruto and Hinata. It turned and slowly disappeared.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. The Times together! Romantic Training

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

--

The next day was a bright and warm sunny day. Naruto had been training by himself out in the woods again. He had a full head of steam.

"He-he-he-he-he-he-he hah-hah-ha……….woohoo!" Naruto ran up and jumped laughing with joy.

Naruto had a lot of energy in him was just running up and down all the trees in the woods, laughing out loud with joy and jumping back and forth from tree to tree like a pinball; swinging and spinning off several branches like a circus acrobat. He was as happy as man like him could be.

"Naruto!" he heard a voice call to him.

In the trees, Naruto looked down and saw Kakashi sensei at the ground looking up at him. Naruto soon came sliding down the tree to him.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." Naruto said with a bright smile and breathing heavily.

Kakashi just looked at him strangely. "Well, _you_ seem to be enjoying yourself and burning off senseless energy for no reason whatsoever."

Naruto giggled a little.

"Hey, it's like you always tell us" Naruto told him. "Just try to appreciate the little wonders and joys of life."

Kakashi just stared at Naruto for a couple seconds. Then behind his mask he randomly smiled.

"Well then I'm glad to hear that Naruto." Kakashi said. "Unfortunately, I hate to have to cut your little ordeal short….."

"Hmm" Naruto mumbled.

"But I came here because you're being sent out on a mission." Kakashi said.

"Wha…. Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Kakashi said. "Meet us at the village gates in ten minutes. You, Sakura, Hinata and Rock Lee are being sent away on a new mission. I'll explain to ya'll when you get there."

"Wha……… me,…Sakura _and_ Hinata?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes. Sounds like you'll all have a lot of fun with each other" Kakashi just said. "We'll see you there."

With that Kakashi took off, leaving Naruto alone in the woods to drink it in. He seemed rather surprised and shocked at first they were all four going together. But eventually, Naruto just smiled again and adjusted his headband.

"Alright then! I'm all up for it!" Naruto yelled smiling. He took off.

At the Leaf village gates, Sakura was standing by herself, stilling trying to keep her head up, waiting for the others to show up for the mission she'd been informed about.

Sakura still had a confused expression on her face. She barely got enough sleep last night. The night before, she had stayed up all night thinking and planning about how she was gonna apologize to Naruto for trying to beat him senseless and tell him she really truly cared for him. But thanks to Naruto's date with Hinata, she never got the chance to. Sakura had no idea why, but the whole thing had been eating up at her all day yesterday.

Suddenly she looked and finally saw Naruto walking around the corner. She lifted her head in excitement to him.

"Naruto" Sakura called out.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto responded with a normal smile. "I made it."

Sakura was about to start talking to him, until she noticed Hinata and Rock Lee walking not far behind him. She quickly bit her tongue and sighed in disappointment that they couldn't be alone.

"Looks like we all made it!" Rock Lee said smiling and holding his thumb up.

"We sure did." Hinata said. She walked up to Naruto and they hugged each other. Sakura looked at them in surprise.

Eventually Kakashi sensei showed up to give the four their assignment. Their mission was to go out and retrieve two boxes of valuable goods that had been lost in shipping on its way to a city, and was also being sought after by other bandits. Given a map, they had to go retrieve the boxes and return them safely to the city. This however meant that along the way the four ninja would have to spilt into two pairs, one to go after the other box.

Durring the mission once they got to the point where they'd have to seperate, Sakura tried to get her and Naruto to team up together, but Naruto wasn't sure. Hinata and Naruto wanted to team with each other to spend more lovely time together, and Rock Lee wanted Sakura to come with him since he still had a crush on her, but Sakura said she'd rather not. However after some long and rough decisions, the four finally decided to have Naruto and Rock Lee go after one package and Sakura and Hinata team up to go after the other. After all it'd give Naruto and Lee some "man time" and Sakura and Hinata some "girl time" with each other.

Afterall, Sakura was just dying to know what her and Naruto had been doing.

--

The two teams had spilt and set out. Naruto and Rock Lee were jumping through the woods together.

"So you and Hinata have been together for a couple days now?" Rock Lee asked.

Naruto had finally told him the truth that he and Hinata were in love and going out.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "And they've just been absolutely amazing. Hinata had always been in love with me since she knew me. And who knew I'd end up feeling the same way for her."

"That's an amazing thing to hear Naruto." Lee told him. "But what about Sakura?"

"Huh…..what do you mean?" Naruto looked at him. They were still leaping through the forest.

"Well, correct me if I am wrong Naruto" Rock Lee spoke up. "But ever since I've known you, you've always told me you had the biggest crush on Sakura. Not that there's anything wrong with that" Lee smiled thinking of Sakura himself. "But are you now saying you don't feel anything for her anymore?"

"What?" Naruto yelled. "That's crazy…… I mean I _do_ care about her still cause she's my teammate. We're still friends. It's just that I finally realized she's never felt the same way about me and wasn't my type. And besides she's always been and always will be in love with Sasuke. It's not a big deal." Naruto explained.

"I sure hope you're right." Lee said. They continued on their mission.

Out in the other neck of the forest, Hinata and Sakura were leaping thru the trees together towards _their_ target.

"Well, its….. really kinda funny…" Hinata was saying. "We were both going for walks late at night and just…..happened to walk into each other."

Ever since splitting from the guys, Sakura was just begging for Hinata to tell her what her and Naruto were doing. She had convinced Hinata to confess and tell her the story of that night they finally fell in love.

"…… and then after that…" Hinata had kept continuing. "We were both so tired……. we actually fell asleep together, still cuddled and hugging each other under the tree for a good while."

Sakura looked dumbfounded. She had been gritting her teeth the whole time Hinata was telling her the stories. She tried not to show it.

"Wow" Sakura said. "No wonder…."

"Huh? No wonder, what….um…." Hinata asked.

"No wonder Naruto was in such a hurry yesterday." Sakura told her. "I never got a chance to talk to him like I wanted to, because of that."

"Oh, um…." Hinata whispered. "I had no idea."

"Sounds to me like ya'll had just as equally a fun and a romantic day yesterday to, huh?" Sakura said with a frown and her head down. "I guess I'm glad to hear it." She tried to smile.

But Hinata looked at Sakura with a worried expression.

"Why what's wrong?" Hinata finally asked. "Is everything okay, Sakura? What's on your mind?"

Sakura's eyebrows were down and confused. "Oh nothing." She said. "It's just that the whole thing really surprised me and caught me off guard when I finally found out. Naruto and I have known each other for a really long time. I didn't expect him to find someone he loved so soon."

Hinata curiously looked at Sakura, as they still leapt thru the forest.

Sakura suddenly glared Hinata in the eyes. "I mean, you _do_ know Naruto and I have been friends for a long time, right?!"

"Huh?... Of course I have. What are you saying?" Hinata asked.

But Sakura seemed to shake her head a little bit. The whole time she had been thinking so much about how Naruto used to have big crush on _her_. And every time Naruto did something silly or if he tried to offer her a hug, she ended up hitting him and throwing it in his face.

"Gosh, I……I just don't know anymore." Sakura said wanting to rub her eyes. "I guess I'm just……. I'm really glad and happy for you Hinata, to know you're with Naruto. He really is such a great guy."

Hinata smiled thinking about him. "Yes. He really is."

Sakura glared to her while Hinata kept talking. "After all, he just loves and seems to care for everybody. That's what he was telling me earlier when he told me how determined he was to bring Sasuke back home: just so he could bring him back home to _you_, Sakura."

This made Sakura gasp. So _that's_ what it is Sakura thought to herself. Poor Naruto still believed she felt the same way about Sasuke as………

"Y…..yes." Sakura said. "He really does care, for all of us."

Hinata finally looked at Sakura again curiously.

"Hey, Sakura…….you're not trying to tell me you're……that you…." Hinata tried to asked.

"No." Sakura answered with her head down. "I'm okay."

Inside Sakura's head, she could feel inner Sakura screaming: 'Ahhhhhh! How dare you try to take my Naruto from me you little peasant!'

All Sakura could do was shake her head in utter confusion; in utter stress and anger that Naruto and Hinata not only hooked up so suddenly to her, but that they both believed in something that wasn't necessarily true.

Eventually, the four ninja completed their mission and found and delivered the packages safely, while mainly getting to spend some quality time together.

Naruto and Sakura confronted each other after arriving back at the village. They had a short conversation since Sakura was feeling blue, so Naruto tried to cheer her up……

….but by the time they were done and Naruto and Hinata left, Sakura only felt worse! She had finally realized her true feelings for him. She had finally fallen in love with Naruto. But it was too late to confess it to him. And to Sakura, it was all because of Hinata Hygua. Because Hinata _stole_ Naruto from her.

The next day was another bright and sunny one. Naruto and Hinata happily met in the forest again so they could both train with each and have a romantic day together.

"Alright Hinata" Naruto yelled out from unseen. "You sure you're ready? Cause I'm coming at you full force!"

Hinata was standing in the middle of a small field surrounded by trees. At first the idea of attacking her own lover Naruto made her nervous. But she relaxed and smiled. They both knew what they were doing.

"Yes, Naruto." Hinata yelled out. "I'm ready."

"Then show me what you're made of." Naruto appeared in front of her from a tree and put his fingers together.

"_Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!_" he yelled.

Right then, hundreds of tons of Naruto clones surrounded Hinata, both on the ground and from the branches in the trees. Naruto was gonna help Hinata train and practice her new jutsu some more. The ones on the ground all shouted and charged after her. Hinata, staying relaxed and confident activated her Byakugan and held her fingers up.

"_Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!"_ she yelled.

With that, Hinata exploded her jutsu on to the Naruto clones. Moving and throwing her hands everywhere back and forth with her string of chakra, she easily attacked and defended herself from Naruto's clones. The ones running and the ones jumping out of the trees at Hinata; they all dissipated one-by-one in a cloud of smoke upon being hit by her. Hinata got rid of them all with ease.

Once they were all gone, the real Naruto stood smiling, staring proudly at his love for her amazing success. Hinata smiled back, breathing hard, then suddenly began to fall backwards.

"What? Hinata?!" Naruto yelled and quickly ran out to catch her from hitting the ground. It seemed she fainted again. "Are you okay Hinata? Did that jutsu really wipe you out _that_ badly?"

But Hinata looked up at Naruto with a grin. "Of course not. I did that on purpose, just so that you'd catch me."

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't believe it while Hinata giggled.

"I mean it felt so great the _first_ time during the bikochu mission, I just _had_ to do it again." Hinata was still laughing.

Finally Naruto, still holding Hinata laughed with her to and he pulled her into him so they could share a hug.

Later that same day, it was Hinata's turn to help Naruto practice training.

Both Naruto and Hinata were standing on top of a giant tree log that laid sideways over a raging river and serving as a bridge. Hinata wanted to help Naruto practice combat by teaching him how to move faster (like all the Hyguas do) and dodge fast attacks better.

"Alright Naruto" Hinata said. "I'm gonna come after you with my gentle fist, and want you to try and dodge all my attacks. If you can stay on the log with me for one minute without having me knock you into the river…… you'll win! And I'll give you a very passionate kiss as a reward." Hinata smiled and blushed giggling.

Naruto giggled and blushed as well.

"Alright Hinata. I'm gonna hold you to that!" Naruto smiled to her. "I'm ready!"

"Okay then, here we go!" Hinata said.

With that, Hinata charged after Naruto. She began threw her hands out to him very fast, aiming at his chest and his sides, but with no intention of actually hurting him. Naruto was able to block and catch and dodge Hinata's attacks, but they still forced him backwards on the log. Hinata went for a leg-sweep and Naruto leaped over her on the other side. But upon landing, the log shook and Naruto lost his balance. He began to fall, but hung on by focusing his chakra at his feet hanging upside down underneath Hinata. Naruto jumped back up at her, and Hinata easily jumped out of the way. They laughed and continued the sparring match.

However, the vibrations from the match were too much….

Without warning, the log suddenly began rolling around……and fell into the river.

"Woa….woah…..woawoah!" Naruto and Hinata both yelled. Still ontop of the giant log as splashed in the river, Naruto and Hinata both frantically moved around, running with the spinning log and trying to keep their balance and not fall in the river.

The log was now racing down the raging river with Naruto and Hinata on to. It stopped rolling

"Oh no, Naruto!" Hinata paniked. "We have to jump off before we……"

"No wait!" Naruto yelled. "Let's stay on."

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled brightly to her. "Just trust me!" Naruto told her. "This will be fun! Let's keep trying to balance on here without falling in. We can continue our match."

"What?" Hinata looked down the river where they were going "Re….really?"

"We can do this." Naruto said with a face full of confidence. "Besides, I still wanna win that kiss from you."

Finally Hinata smiled and blushed. Her confidence had been reassured with Naruto. "Alrighty then."

With that, the sparring match continued on the moving log in the river. Naruto and Hinata slowly walked towards each other to keep their balance. Then Hinata threw her hands again at Naruto, and Naruto staying focused, blocked all of them. Naruto went for a leg-sweep of his own but Hinata leaped up off the log, and bounced back off one of the rocky river cliffsides back onto the log. This caused it to shake up and down and almost made Naruto lose his balance. But Naruto hung on as the log kept turning around the river. They came back at each other with Hinata's gentle fists and Naruto continuing to block them and throw some gentle fists of his own.

Then Hinata suddenly noticed something with her Byakugan.

"Naruto!" she cried out. "We need to stop. There's a big waterfall up ahead and we're heading straight _for_ it!"

But without warning, Naruto and Hinata having caught each other's hands came to a narrow gap in the river with the log sideways. Both sides of the log crashed into the two opposite rocks at the shores, throwing Naruto and Hinata together into the river.

Once their heads came out of the water, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in shock.

"Oh no!" Hinata panicked.

"Darn it." Naruto said. "The river's moving too fast for us to swim out of here! What now?"

Still holding each other's hands in the water, they both looked at each other, realizing there was no other choice. The waterfall wasn't far at all. But Hinata stayed calm and let go of her fear with Naruto with her, knowing they'll be alright.

Naruto smiled to her. "Guess we're going over."

Hinata smiled back. "Yeah……..guess so."

Hinata and Naruto pulled each other close and held on tight as they looked at the waterfall they were headed to. In only a matter of seconds they were there. Holding hands, Naruto and Hinata together jumped out of the water and much as they could and went over the hundred foot waterfall, yelling on the way down, and crashing into the white water below.

Seconds later, both of their heads emerged from the water. Both came up unharmed. Still holding hands, their adrenaline racing fast, they immediately pulled themselves back to one another and wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

Naruto began giggling and laughing out loud in excitement.

"That was amazing!" he yelled. "That was the most fun I've ever had in a _long_ time!"

Realizing how fun it was for her to, Hinata smiled and began giggling as well. She to thought it was incredibly exciting.

"That was great Naruto" Hinata said.

They finally calmed down. Still holding each other and floating on, they're eyes locked on another.

"Well" Naruto whispered. "I kept my word didn't I?"

"You sure did." Hinata blushed.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Locking lips, Naruto began kissing her back, not even thinking about letting go. Their arms around each other close and tight, they just kept their mouths together, kissing tenderly and passionately, letting the river current take them away.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	6. Letting it Out! Hinata vs Sakura

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

--

Sakura was sitting by herself again, drinking hot tea at a café in the village. All she could think about was Naruto and Hinata, and her mixed feelings of love, anguish, depression and hatred towards them. As much as she hated to admit it, she was feeling something she thought she'd never feel……. jealously. _True_ jealously against Hinata, unlike her stupid feud with Ino over Sasuke. This time, Sakura really was in love with Naruto. She flashbacked to yesterday afternoon, when her and Naruto talked after coming back from the mission.

_--FLASHBACK--_

"Hey Sakura." Naruto asked her. "So did you and Hinata have fun together with the mission?"

But Sakura was too depressed and too angry to wanna _think_ about Hinata.

"Umm….. yeah. We sure did." Sakura put up a smile. "I mean we finally got to know each other and she told me…….I mean she told me all about the two of you now."

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked surprised. "So I guess, now you know huh?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I finally understand. I guess I'm happy to know ya'll really like each other." But the depression and heartbreak began to sink in. Sakura walked backwards and sat down on a street bench.

Naruto glared at Sakura and quickly realized she wasn't alright. 'What,' Naruto thought, 'did me and Hinata suddenly somehow make her depressed?' He sat down on the bench by her.

"Sakura" Naruto whispered to her. "It's okay."

Sakura looked up at him. "Wha…..what is?"

"I know how you must feel right now." Naruto told her. "You miss Sasuke don't you?"

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"I can tell." Naruto explained. "Me and Hinata finally being together and in love. It reminds you of Sasuke, doesn't it? How much you love him, and miss him that he's gone." Sakura just sat speechless. "Now you feel left out and have a hole in your heart, right? But it's gonna be okay. I made a promise I'd bring Sasuke back home for us…… and for you. And I can tell you right now, whomever it may be, you'll find someone that'll fill that hole….. that void in your life."

Sakura was smiling to Naruto.

"Just like _I_ found Hinata, to fill mine." Naruto finished. This quickly made her smile vanish.

Sakura couldn't believe what Naruto was telling her. Her heart pounding oh so fast.

"Naruto, you don't underst-….." Sakura began to say tear-eyed. But then she stopped. "I mean…… thank you Naruto. I sure hope you're right."

And to Naruto's surprise, Sakura did something Naruto thought she could _never_ do….. she reached over to hug him! Naruto hugged her back….. but felt nothing.

"Now have I ever been wrong before?" Naruto jokingly laughed in hopes to cheer her up.

Then finally Naruto and Hinata left together, leaving Sakura alone on the bench.

In all here pain, Sakura held her hands to her heart. She finally realized how much Naruto cared for her all this time. All Sakura had wanted to do was tell Naruto how wrong he really was. She wanted to confess to Naruto the truth: that she was finally in love with him. She cried because Naruto still believed she was in love with Sasuke, whom walked out on her and never cared for her.

Sakura rubbed her face as she looked at Naruto and Hinata walking away. Mainly she looked at Hinata. "It's all because of _you!_" Sakura growled. She started frowning badly and clutching her fists. Her teeth gritted like they were about to shatter in her mouth.

"It's all _your_ fault…….Hinata Hygua!" Sakura yelled to herself. "Naruto doesn't _not_ love me. _You_ took him away from me!"

_--END FLASHBACK--_

Sakura could see her face in the reflection of the tea in her glass: a mad frown, her eyebrows way down, her eyes still watery, and the steam still rising up for the hot tea.

That's when something caught Sakura's eye that made her gasp and look up.

Hinata, walking right in to the café to order a glass of tea herself. Hinata noticed Sakura as well.

"Oh, hi Sakura!" Hinata greeted her.

"Oh, hi." Sakura mumbled back. Hinata just walked up to the counter to make her order. Sakura with her mad face tried not to look at her; but she kept staring to her thru the corner of her eye, watching her. Once Hinata had her tea she began to leave the café, as if to drink it somewhere else. Hinata looked and waved back to Sakura to say bye.

That's when Sakura reached out and grabbed her jacket to stop her.

"Hey!" Sakura looked at her. "We need to talk."

"Huh?" Hinata gasped.

--

Just seconds later, Sakura and Hinata were sitting together on the table in the café tent, drinking their tea.

"So, I hear you and Naruto have still been hanging out with each other, a lot." Sakura said, looking eerily down at her glass with her elbows on the table and her fists holding her chin up, almost in an emo fashion.

"Why, yes." Hinata replied. She had smiled, but it quickly went away. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Sakura didn't say anything for a while. But eventually she spoke up. "I suppose so." She finally mumbled.

"Sakura" Hinata said. "Wha….whatever it is bothering you, you can tell me." Hinata reached over and put her hand on Sakura's arm, to her surprise. "I'm your friend Sakura. You can tell me anything."

Sakura just looked dead and emotionless.

"Yeah" she whispered back.

Suddenly things got silent for a moment. Then she spoke again.

"So I also hear you and Naruto have been training together also" Sakura said. "Practicing stuff, helping each other out huh?"

"Oh um……" Hinata stuttered. "Yes indeed. We've been exercising our techniques and getting much better at them. We've even had some sparring matches with each other. Some really great fun sparring matches." Hinata smiled and blushed, remembering yesterday with Naruto at the river.

Sakura still looked pale, looking down at her glass with her chin propped up on her hands.

Then she finally looked over at Hinata with an unusual smile.

"You know what?" Sakura said. "_That's_ it Hinata. That's what I need is some exercise."

"Huh?" Hinata looked up.

"If you really wanna help me feel better, you know what you can do." Sakura spoke up. "Let's have a sparring match _ourselves!_"

"Wha…..what…." Hinata was surprised. "A…..are you… sure? That's really what you…."

"Yes! What do you say? Come on!" Sakura urged her and yelled. "Uh, I mean……yes. It'll really help me feel better and clear my head."

"Uh….." an insecure Hinata stuttered. She had _no_ idea. "Sure. Okay."

"Come on. Follow me." Sakura began leading them outside.

Moments later Hinata and Sakura were walking outside in the village. But it just didn't feel right, Hinata thought. This doesn't make sense. She barely knew Sakura and she was suddenly asking her for a sparring match. Sakura still had that unusual emo like expression, her eyes wrinkled. Without Sakura's knowing, Hinata activated her Byakugan. She noticed Sakura's blood was racing awfully fast, and her nerves were shaking very much inside. And outside, Sakura was hiding it.

"Come on." Sakura said. All the suddenly, Sakura jumped up at a building, jumping from roof to roof. "Hey wait!" Hinata called out and quickly began following her, jumping from the roofs to her.

Sakura finally stopped, landing on the roof of an old two-story building that'd been abandoned. Hinata easily caught up and landed.

"What is it?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Nothing." Sakura still creepingly looked to her. "I just wanted to find a nice quiet spot, away from everyone. I mean we are gonna spare, right? We shouldn't be in anyone's way."

Hinata looked at Sakura in the eye. "Sakura, something's wrong." Hinata yelled to her. "You're not yourself to today, I can tell it."

"Who says I'm not myself today?" Sakura frowned. "I just wanna exercise. Like anyone else."

Hinata could still see Sakura's nerves frantically shaking. Sakura's face still pale and wrinkled, looking at Hinata with a dark smile.

"You _gave_ me the idea Hinata. You and Naruto have seemed to have some fun sparring matches like you mentioned." Sakura mysteriously ranted. The smile became a frown. "I thought you and I would be _perfect_ sparring opponents, just like you and Naruto. You're so in love with my friend Hinata. _My_ teammate. Ya'll seem to be having a perfect time…….what's wrong with a sparring match with me?!"

Hinata gasped out loud. That's when Hinata finally came to a stunning revelation!

"Wait a minute!... is _that_ what this is all about Sakura?" Hinata asked her. "Naruto?"

Both Hinata and Sakura stood silent. The wind was picking up on the roof.

"Is that it?" Hinata asked. "Are you trying to fight me because you're _jealous_ of me and Naruto?"

Sakura finally let out a huge sigh. "I never thought I'd say it Hinata." Sakura answered. "You know, it was Kakashi who always kept telling us to enjoy the little things in life because 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone!'"

Hinata couldn't believe it. "So you _are_ in love with him." she whispered. "So you _are_ jealous of me."

"Unlike you Hinata, I was blind all this time." Sakura said. "But now, I finally see the light. I love Naruto." Sakura now officially declared. "I've been in love with him all along, and never realized. I've always loved Naruto…… _more_ than you'll _ever know Hinata!_" she shouted.

Finally Sakura clinched her fists and took her fighter stance.

"Now what do you say?" Sakura frowned and yelled to her. "Let's _do_ this."

But Hinata shuttered, scared and worried for Sakura's well being.

"Sakura please!" Hinata begged. "This _isn't_ the answer. I don't want to fight you. We don't need to be doing this!"

Sakura just looked her in the eye. "_I _don't care!"

"Sakura, I'm serious." Hinata tried to calm her down. "I know you're hurt. I know you're jealous and sad and angry. But I can help you. I know you just want to take out your frustrations and let the anger out, but this isn't the way. Please. I'm your friend Sakura."

But Sakura just laughed to herself. "We're not exactly 'friends' yet Hinata." Sakura said. "We've only barely known each other. And you have something very precious that belongs to me."

At that moment, it finally sank: there was no way around it. There was no way of calming Sakura down. Unwanting, Hinata took her fighter stance as well.

"You don't wanna do this Sakura." Hinata pleaded on last time with her eyebrows lowered. She knew Sakura was no match for her. "But I guess there's no other choice. I'll fight you, and help you relieve your frustrations."

Sakura was finally tired of waiting and she ran and charged after Hinata.

"I'd like to see you try, Hinata Hyuga!" she yelled.

Hinata charged after her to, activating her Byakugan. I'm sorry Sakura, she said to herself.

With that, Sakura and Hinata finally caught each other's hands in a crash that shook the entire building! Letting go with her left hand, Sakura went for a punch aiming at Hinata's head, but Hinata easily dodged it. With her right, Sakura swung at her again and Hinata swiftly ducked and slid away. Sakura went for a kick to the stomach and Hinata jumped back, though Sakura still came after her throwing more punches.

Hinata just kept moving extremely fast, using her speed to duck and dodge Sakura's punches. She stood up straight and with Sakura still throwing punch after punch at her, Hinata used her hands to block them, moving them back and forth at lightning speed, blocking punch after punch from Sakura. Sakura suddenly then went for a leg-sweep, and Hinata leaped over her to dodge it, but as she landed Sakura came right back up throwing _another_ kick for her stomach. Hinata quickly blocked and caught Sakura's leg with both her hands. Holding on, Hinata swung Sakura around like a baseball bat and threw her. But to her surprise, Sakura landed using her hands, then using her super strength, bounced back off the roof thrusting her leg out in the air going for another fierce kick. Hinata blocked it and dodged out the way. Sakura landed back on her feet.

Sakura couldn't even touch her. Hinata was didn't want to attack Sakura because she was afraid of hurting her. They both breathed fast.

"Well?" Hinata said to her.

"I'm just getting started!" Sakura yelled, charging at her again.

Sakura threw more punches and Hinata swiftly moved back dodging them. Sakura jumped up going for another air kick, and Hinata once again caught her foot and swung her away. However as she was being thrown, Sakura reached in then threw three shurikens at Hinata. Hinata frightenly gasped as they hit her in the stomach……or so it seemed, as Hinata used a substitution to counter, switching places with an old rock from the roof.

Hinata reappeared behind Sakura in shock.

"Are you crazy Sakura?" Hinata yelled. "Why are you attacking me with _those?!_"

"Hmmph!" Sakura just turned back around to her with an angry smile. "Sorry. Guess I just got carried away!"

Sakura came back throwing another punch. Hinata grabbed and blocked Sakura's fist with her hand, but the punch was so powerful from Sakura's super strength, its force sent Hinata skidding and sliding backward on her feet several yards. But Hinata kept her balance. Shaking her hand, Hinata realized Sakura was trying to take things to another level.

Sakura yelled and using the super strength from her fist again, she jumped in Hinata's direction and punched the ground, sending giant shockwaves at Hinata. The waves made Hinata lose her footing for a second and she cover her eyes, but the shockwaves shattered and shot up several chunks of the old cement roof that came flying at her.

Hinata gasped and quickly began spinning. _"8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!"_ Hinata yelled. She spun around quickly, releasing the spinning chakra wall to block and safely knock away all the rocks hurling at her. A few of them came flying back towards Sakura, forcing her to jump and dodge them.

"I'm still far from finished!" Sakura shouted, now getting frustrated for her inability to hit her.

Sakura came charging at Hinata once again, with her fingers together. _"Shadow clones!"_ Sakura yelled. She created three clones that, along with herself, came after Hinata. Hinata was still scared to hurt Sakura, but now with four of them fighting her, she realized she wasn't gonna have a choice.

The four Sakuras came attacking all at once, surrounding Hinata. With her Byakugan, Hinata began stepping it up, moving much faster and quicker, trying to stay focused as the Sakuras kept trying to throw fierce punches, leg-sweeps, high kicks, and kicks from the air at. All the while, Hinata kept moving quickly jumping, blocking and dodging the attacks. Two of the Sakura clones even pulled out kunai blades and tried to cut Hinata with them. That's when Hinata realized she'd _really_ lost it and was going too far. Hinata still managed to avoid the blades and push them away. Although Sakura came extemly close several times, Hinata still avoided every blow.

"I've had enough of this Sakura!" Hinata finally yelled at her.

"_8 Trigrams!"_ she shouted. Finally Hinata attacked back. Spinning around fast, Hinata struck all four Sakuras in the heart with great fierce from her fingers, causing them to shout in pain. The three clones were finally destroyed, and Hinata charged after the real Sakura.

"_Gentle Fist! 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"_ Hinata yelled.

Hinata immediately came striking at all of Sakura's body, striking out her charka flow lines and chakra points, making Sakura gasp and yell in pain with every hit! It all happened in such an instant.

At long last having taken the vicious blows, Sakura stood still, holding her body in pain. She coughed as both her and Hinata were breathing fast.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you _made_ me do it!" Hinata said to her. Hinata was twitching her eyes in fear for Sakura's being.

An emotional Sakura looked at Hinata in defeat. She stayed standing on her feet, but it began sinking in. All her effort, all her strength, and Hinata was still standing the victor. All because Sakura wanted Naruto. She loves Naruto and wanted him back from Hinata. Still frowning in frustration and jealously, Sakura tried to hold back her tears.

"I guess it's over now, huh?" Sakura whispered in defeat. "You've shut off all my chakra points, and now I can't go on."

"No." Hinata told her. "Not all of them…….only about three-fourths of them. I was doing everything I could not to try and hurt you, so I only attacked some of them. I told you, I don't want to hurt you Sakura."

Stunned by what she did, Sakura's eyes shot open. She then fell to her knees, still coughing and feeling the pain of Hinata's gentle fists. Hinata, having been worn out by the fight, kneeled down to her to try and ease her pain.

But before anything else could happen, Hinata and Sakura heard someone jump on top the roof. They turned their heads in shock, to see Naruto had suddenly shown up with a worried expression.

"Hinata? Sakura?" he said.

Both the girls gasped. "Naruto?" Sakura looked at him.

"What happened? Are you two girls alright?" Naruto frantically asked. Still shocked to see him suddenly arrive, Hinata finally spoke.

"We're fine Naru…..Naruto." Hinata said.

"I was looking all over for you two." Naruto said calming down. "That lady at the café told me she'd seen you both there not long ago, then I heard some loud crashes and fighting!"

"No, really" Sakura finally spoke. "It's okay Naruto. Hinata and I were just having a friendly sparring match and practicing our jutsus together. Everything's fine."

Naruto look at them both. They were still kneeled down by each other.

"I hope so." Naruto said. "Okay, I'll leave ya'll alone then. You just both had me worried, but I'll head back and let you girls be."

"Thanks Naruto." Both Hinata and Sakura respectively. Then Naruto leaped off and left the two on the roof.

Sakura and Hinata looked back at each other. The breeze was still blowing. Sakura knelt her head down in tears crying for her loss. Hinata immedialty put her hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Sakura, listen to me!" Hinata cried out to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we had to do this, but you shouldn't beat yourself down for it."

She lifted her head back up.

"I know Naruto and I are together and he's in love with _me_……. but he still loves you to, Sakura. He always will. You shouldn't be jealous." Hinata said to her.

"wh….what….." Sakura whispered back.

"You're a great girl Sakura." Hinata said. "And a great ninja to. You put up one heck of a fight for me. You should be proud Sakura. You don't give yourself enough credit. Naruto still cares for you. And I'm still your friend. You're gonna be okay Sakura."

Although her sad frown could still be seen, Sakura cried after hearing Hinata's words of wisdom.

"Thank you……Hinata." Sakura finally whispered. "I needed that."

Feeling like crying herself for Sakura, Hinata reached out and wrapped her arms around her. Letting Sakura cry on her shoulder, Hinata hugged Sakura to ease her pain and show her she still cared for her. But despite her loving hug, Sakura couldn't pull herself to hug back.

Hinata eventually let go and got ready to leave. Before she did, she turned her back around to Sakura. "I'll be here for you." Hinata said. Finally she left the rooftop, leaving Sakura to herself.

--

Back out in the city, Naruto was walking by himself back home. He turned his back in curiosity.

"Hmm, I wonder" Naruto whispered remembering seeing Hinata with Sakura. "_Naaah!_ Of course not."

--

Sakura still looked down at the broken rooftop, feeling just as broken as _it_ was. What Hinata had thought were tears of relief and happiness from Sakura, were still tears of pain and anguish. Sakura gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into the broken cement, clutching and breaking the rocks in her fists.

"_Hinata…………….you…………….."_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	7. A Storm Rolling In

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very hot and humid outside the very next day.

Naruto was out in the woods again, alone, practicing and training by himself.

He began running as fast as he could up the side of a tree. Practicing his tree climbing again, Naruto raced himself upward a giant two-hundred foot tree in the forest, maintaining chakra control at his feet. "Hehehehehe heh-heh-heh-heh!" Naruto laughed with excitement and a bright smile. "I bet I can make it to the top in just 60 seconds." He challenged himself.

Racing with adrenaline and excitement, Naruto kept climbing as fast as he could, motivated by his love and desires, and remembering his love for Hinata.

Finally Naruto reached the top. With a great view of the entire forest, he began jumping around in excitement and victory, throwing his fists.

"Yeah! He-hehehehe! I did it!" he shouted.

From the branch he was standing on, Naruto walked out to the end and fell back, still focusing chakra to his feet to hang upside-down from the branch edge. He had a big smile with his eyes closed.

"Ha! I'd like to see someone try and beat _that!_ I bet there's not another ninja who could….."

But all the sudden, Naruto heard a loud crash of thunder.

Shocked, Naruto's eyes shot open, as he noticed a big thunderstorm cloud out in the distance, despite the blue sky and bright sun above him.

"What the….!" Naruto gasped.

But the surprise made Naruto lose his concentration. He lost his footing and felt himself falling. "Woah! Oh NO!" Naruto's feet came off the branch and he frantically tried to grab it back with his hands. But it was too late.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Naruto screamed, falling in mid-air towards imminent doom back to earth.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, others in the street could see small dark clouds blowing over them. They could also see a small bit of the giant thunderstorm cloud, heading in their direction.

"Ah" Kakashi said. "Beautiful. Haven't seen a good storm _here_ in quiet a while. 'Bout time."

He was standing back against a wooden fence looking at the sky with a smile underneath his mask. Unlike some people who were afraid of thunderstorms, Kakashi loved them. He loved getting to watch them and feel the wind and the rain. He began walking away.

* * *

Back out deep in the forest, Sakura was seen walking around and climbing trees.

She had a blissful smile and was walking and humming to herself. Thinking of romantic songs she knew, she danced around with her eyes closed, spinning around holding her face up to the heavens. Feeling the breeze pick up, she danced more. She gracefully leaped up to another tree branch. She pulled out another kunai blade, and knelt down to the treeside. Still humming and smiling, she carved a heart-shape into the tree, and slowly carved Naruto's name in it. Sakura was feeling great. Still holding the kunai, Sakura put her fingers to her teeth and began pulling out some ninja string.

That's when she heard what sounded like a strange crashing noise, not far from her out in the forest. Sakura turned her head and gasped, looking thru the trees to see if she could see something. Sakura seemed worried.

* * *

At the Hyuga family home, Neji and Hinata had just finished a training session and eating lunch. They were standing outside in the backyard surrounded by the rest of the home's walls. Both of them were looking up into the sky, watching the bright blue sky and the small back clouds blowing, feeling the fast winds in their hair.

Hinata didn't want to tell anyone about the confrontation with Sakura yesterday…..…not even Naruto. She just hoped they could let it pass. Afterall, she did seem to make Sakura feel better after letting her let her anger out. She had even seen Sakura earlier today: Sakura had greeted her friendly and she was smiling like new. Everything seemed to be a thing of the past.

"The actual storm isn't far now." Neji said looking up into the sky. "I think the village is in for a good hard pounding."

"I know" Hinata said with a smile. "It's still gonna be beautiful and fun to watch."

Neji looked over to her. That Hinata, he thought. She sure has a habit of looking on the bright side of things and trying to stay positive. I sure hope it's a _good_ habit.

---------

Meanwhile, Sakura was still out in the forest, now running as fast as she could in order to get back to the village. She tried to outrun the storm coming in.

"I've got to hurry." She said to herself with a determined and worried face.

* * *

Later that same afternoon, Kakashi was visiting with Lady Tsunade in the Hokage's office. Kakashi was staring outside at the now completely overcast sky, full of dark grey and black clouds. The wind was still blowing fast, but the rain was still a long ways away.

"So how has your squad been holding out Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. "I know it's been pretty hard on Naruto and Sakura having Sasuke run out on them."

Kakashi sighed looking out the window thinking about them.

"Yeah. Ironically, Naruto and Sakura seemed to be holding out just fine though." Kakashi answered. He paused for a moment. "A little _too_ fine."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the village, Hinata had gathered once again with her team Shino and Kiba. They had met up so they could sit outside and watch the storm together. It was only around 2:00 p.m. but the sky was still overcast with dark clouds and fast breezy winds. Little bits of thunder could be heard.

"Man, this is exciting!" Kiba yelled. "Why can't we get rain like this more often?"

"We don't need it." Shino told him. "You're talking about more than just rain you know. The fast winds, the dangerous lightning, once in a while even hail. Why would you want that all the time?"

"Ahhhhh! You just have to criticize my every opinion huh Shino!" Kiba yelled in aggravation.

Hinata just giggled listening to them.

"All I said was it should 'rain' more; not the other stuff." Kiba told him. Kiba's dog Akamaru was on his back and barked to him.

"I'm just saying" Shino said. "I enjoy storms as much as the next person, but I don't get _that_ excited about them."

"Why not then?!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah" Hinata got in. "I even enjoy them, just because of the rain and they're fun to watch."

"I'm glad at least _someone_ agrees with me." Kiba jokingly said.

"Hmmph, if you say so." Shino replied.

"Oh come on you guys" Hinata smiled to them.

But their little ordeal was suddenly interrupted. On Kiba's back, Akamaru barked a couple times. Kiba turned around to him to see why he was barking, but then he noticed: someone frantically running towards them.

"Hinata!" she cried out.

Team 8 all three turned around at once in surprise to see Sakura, running and gasping for breath trying to get her attention.

Hinata gasped. "Sakura? Is everything okay?"

"No! It's not." Sakura replied, panting with a scared face. "I need your help right now Hinata. It's an emergency!"

"Huh?" Hinata said.

"Something's happened to Naruto! We were out in the forest, and I think he had a training accident. He's been seriously injured. We need to help him!" Sakura cried.

"Wh….what?!" Hinata gasped scared. "Na…..Naruto?"

"We'll help you Sakura" Shino spoke. "Let's go!"

"No, no!" Sakura stopped him. "I only need Hinata."

"What?" Kiba asked shocked. "Why?"

But Sakura just glanced back at Hinata. "Listen Hinata. You know a lot right now about medicine and medical healing right?"

"Uh…..um…..yes, a little bit." Hinata answered.

"I couldn't bring Naruto back here myself, and Lady Tsunade hasn't taught me nearly enough just yet." Sakura panted. "I need your expertise to Hinata! Naruto needs us both!"

"Oh no!" Hinata panicked.

"You really sure ya'll be okay by yourself out there?" Kiba said. "It _is_ about to storm you know!"

"Yes." Hinata said to him. "We'll be fine. The rain might actually help even."

"We don't have much time" Sakura said. "We need to go."

"Alright then!" Hinata replied. She was extremely frightened, knowing that Naruto, her lover was actually in grave danger and needed her help badly. "Let's go!"

With that, Sakura and Hinata took off together out of the city and into the deep forest, leaving Shino and Kiba by themselves. They looked on as Hinata left. The wind blew even harder around them.

"_That_ was strange." Shino replied.

"Yeah, you aren't kidding." Kiba told him.

* * *

Up in Tsunade's office, Kakashi began flashing back to the last couple of days. He recalled the day Naruto was in a hurry running and almost ran into him. He recalled a couple days ago when he sent Naruto on the mission with Sakura, Hinata and Rock Lee. He remembered how shocked he was when he found Naruto in the forest, just randomly excited and bursting with energy. Kakashi was happy for him, but still suspected something.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Kakashi greeted Naruto when he got back from the mission.

"So Naruto" Kakashi asked. "I assume the mission was success, right?"

"What? Of course it was. You bet!" Naruto answered with a bright smile and still excited.

"Good, I'm glad to here it." Kakashi said

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a second and paused. "Is there something else you needed Kakashi sensei?" Naruto curiously asked.

Kakashi paused for a second then answered. "Not at all Naruto. You're free to go."

Naruto was back on his way, to hang out and train with Hinata.

That's when Kakashi turned around, revealing his Sharingan eye. The whole time he was talking to Naruto, he'd cast a genjutsu on him, making Naruto believe Kakashi was still covering his Sharingan up like he always does. Kakashi used it to look into Naruto's mind. That's when he discovered the truth behind Naruto's energy: that Naruto and Hinata were together and had confessed they were in love with each other.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Kakashi sighed, looking out into the storm over the village.

"You know, there's really nothing to worry about Kakashi." Tsunade spoke to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kakashi said. "It's just amazing. I never really paid that much attention to how Naruto and Hinata felt for each other all this time. And to think, now that they're finally together and in love……… it seems everything is going so perfectly for them."

Tsunade curiously glared at Kakashi for a while. "What do you mean Kakashi?"

Kakashi just stood still, curiously looking out the window. "I'm not sure right now Tsunade."

* * *

Leaping thru and into the forest, Sakura and Hinata were racing as fast as they could. Hinata followed Sakura the whole way.

"Do you know exactly where he is out here?" Hinata panicked and looked at Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura replied. "He's not too far from here now."

Hinata just looked down with a worried face and they kept moving. "What exactly happened to him Sakura? I'm worried."

"Well" Sakura spoke up. "we were training. Naruto was practicing his tree climbing, and then he went up too high and fell."

"What?!" Hinata was surprised.

"I'm saying he lost his balance and concentration." Sakura kept saying "He was up way too high and apparently couldn't grab back on while he was falling."

Hinata still looked down. "That doesn't make sense." She said. "I mean…..I've watched Naruto climb trees a couple times days ago. I thought Naruto was very _good_ at tree climbing."

"He _is,_ Hinata" Sakura said. "But Naruto always gets distracted too easily sometimes. So apparently something caught his attention and caused him to fall. He was hurt so badly, I couldn't carry him back to the village all by myself."

Hinata shrieked, now scared even more for her Naruto. Sakura glanced over to her.

"Don't worry Hinata" Sakura said. "I'm just as scared and worried as you. But we'll be alright. Naruto's waiting for us both."

Just then, it finally started raining in the forest while they were still jumping. Sakura and Hinata began getting wet. Although the trees shielded them from most of the rain, they still got drenched, and the branches became slippery, forcing them to slow down and go cautiously. But despite it, Hinata kept going, knowing what had to be done.

------

About five minutes later, Hinata and Sakura were still leaping thru the trees. Naruto was still a ways away. The thunder began picking up and it still rained lightly on them. Both Sakura and Hinata were running out of breath and they were jumping so fast.

Finally Sakura stopped on a tree branch, then Hinata stopped right beside her. They both breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry Hinata" Sakura spoke "that I didn't tell you it was gonna take us a while to get to him."

Hinata was about to let out a tear. "I can't believe Naruto has been out in the forest, all this time alone and hurt, with no one around to help him or heal him. His must be in so much pain right now."

"I know" Sakura said with a scared face as well. "But we'll make it. And so will Naruto." She reached behind her side, breathing heavily and pulled out a bottle of clear water. "Here, let's catch our breath back for a second."

Sakura handed Hinata the bottle. "Thank you." Hinata gasped out of breath. She opened and drank a big gulp of the water then handed it back to Sakura. Sakura took it to get a drink herself. Rather than drink the water, Sakura poured the water behind the side of her face where Hinata couldn't see it, and it blended in with the rain.

"Come on" Sakura said. Finally her and Hinata were back at it, leaping thru the trees towards Naruto.

* * *

In the Leaf village, Shino and Kiba were walking by themselves in the street. The rain hadn't reached the village yet, but it was still very windy and dark, and the rain could easily be smelled close by.

"I wonder" Shino spoke "should we have gone with them Kiba?"

"Nah, of course not!" Kiba replied. "Hinata's a smart and brave girl. She can handle helping Naruto."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shino said. "Ever since her and Naruto finally confessed their feeling for each other, Hinata's confidence and strength seems to have increased tenfold. And she'll do anything for him now."

"She really will." Kiba said with a smile. "I just hope _Naruto,_ will be okay. That knucklehead is always getting himself hurt and in trouble! Hinata doesn't………"

But before Kiba could finish, he got distracted. Akamaru suddenly began growling on his back. Kiba looked at him and Akamaru suddenly lifted his head and began barking outloud. Kiba was worried because he was barking so loud and not stopping.

"What?......what is it _now_ boy?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru was looking out far in the distance and sniffing. Shino saw it to and suddenly stood still. Finally Kiba turned to where they were both looking. It caught his eye to.

"No…….. it _can't_ be….." Shino whispered in shock.

"What?" Kiba whispered jaw-dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

-----

Out in the distant crowd, Naruto was walking by himself in the street. He was looking up in the sky with a smile and his hands in his pocket……walking just like normal: not a scratch or a bruise on him. He to was excited about the storm that was blowing and on it's way in. Feeling the fast wind in his face, listening to the soft thunder, made him feel even more hyped.

He turned and walked straight into the Ichiraku ramen bar and took a seat, spinning on the barstool.

"Naruto" the chef said with a smile. "'Bout time you came back. I didn't expect to see you here in this weather."

"I know, me neither." Naruto said smiling back. "I've been so busy training; I hadn't had anything to eat all day today!"

"Well, whatever you're gonna get, you better get it fast." the chef told him. "Once the storm finally gets here, we're closing the place down and shuttering the building up!"

"Hey, I don't mind." Naruto said. "Then let me just get the usual so we don't have to waste time. What better time to eat ramen than now huh?"

"Heh, if you say so" the chef said. Just seconds later, he put Naruto a nice bowl of ramen out in front of him. "Enjoy. I'm going back inside for a moment."

Naruto brought his silly smile on once he saw the ramen noodles. Happy and hungry, he finally dug his fork into the bowl. Lifting the fork with the noodles, he was ready to eat the first bite as Shino and Kiba suddenly appeared behind him.

"_NARUTO!"_ Kiba yelled at him.

"Whaaaa!" Naruto screamed and jumped in shock. He fell off the stool from the surprise, dropping the fork full of noodles on him by accident.

"_What? Kiba!"_ Naruto frantically turned around. "_Did you have to yell my name like that! Look what just happened!"_ Naruto yelled in his face.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." Kiba yelled. 'But just what the heck are _you_ doing here?!"

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "What am I _doing_ here? Why, I can't eat ramen noodles in peace for you?!"

"We thought you were badly hurt Naruto." Shino finally spoke up. "Did something happen, or are you felling okay _already?_"

Naruto suddenly froze and looked at Shino in confusion.

"Huh? Me getting hurt…… what the heck are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked them.

* * *

In the forest it was still raining. Sakura and Hinata were leaping thru more trees, but then they finally slowed down. Sakura led Hinata to the ground and they started walking.

"He's this way!" Sakura told her.

Sakura led Hinata out into the middle of an area between two giant trees. There was a big hole in the ground in front of them.

"He's down in there Hinata." Sakura said looking at the hole.

"What?" Hinata gasped in shock. "You serious?"

Just then, Hinata could hear a moaning noise coming from the hole. Hinata and Sakura ran together to the edge of the hole. Hinata looked down and gasped with fear. There down at the bottom of the hole, Hinata saw Naruto lying down, not moving, clutching his arm and leg in pain.

"Na……Naruto!" Hinata cried to him. "I'm here."

Hinata immediately jumped down into the hole for him.

"Hurry Hinata" Sakura said. Still standing up at the ground looking down on Hinata.

Hinata knelt down so she could help 'Naruto'.

While in the hole, Hinata put her hand on 'Naruto's' face to comfort him. His painful moaning quietly and slowing started turning into giggling. Up above with her fake face and her eyes shaking, Sakura reached behind her back.

"Huh? Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

Suddenly 'Naruto' turned and looked at Hinata with a disturbing smile. He was still giggling, but his giggle started growing louder. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted to him wondering what's wrong.

Then before her eyes, 'Naruto' exploded…….. disappearing in a cloud of white smoke (a shadow clone created by Sakura).

Hinata shrieked outloud. She shook in complete shock and fear. "What?!............"

Hinata heard a sudden wisp. Up above, Sakura pulled out and threw a shuriken up in the air. Then a loud tick noise was heard. Hinata started hearing a loud rumbling noise from up above……and it wasn't the thunder!

A frightening lightning flash lit the forest. Hinata looked up and screamed as she saw several giant huge rocks and boulders falling from out of the tree, heading into the hole to crush her to death!

Hinata screamed out loud!

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	8. The Onslaught! Hinata vs Sakura rd 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon seeing the giant rocks and boulders falling towards her, Hinata froze in fear and shock, and screamed. She was about to be crushed to her own death inside the hole. By these rocks that had come from nowhere. There was no time. Knowing she had to act fast, Hinata acted quickly and in a split second. She shot her had up in the air.

"_Protective 8 Trigrams……"_ Hinata yelled.

At that moment, the rocks finally reach the top of the hole, and started crashing inside all at once, Hinata still down there. It all happened in a matter of seconds. The crashes sent dust flying everywhere and shockwaves thru the ground.

Finally the rumbling stopped. The rain still coming down hard. The dust floating around. It was silent for a moment.

Then finally, Hinata's hand shot up.

Out of the hole now filled with little crushed rocks, Hinata emerged…… unharmed. At the last second, she used her Protective 8 Trigrams to save herself by smashing and crushing all the rocks the moment they got to her, reducing all the boulders to little chunks and pebbles. They had still filled the hole and buried Hinata, but it didn't matter. Hinata crawled out of the hole, covered in dirt but with no bruises or scratches.

She crawled out, slumped to her hands and knees, breathing hard. Her mind racing in shock and confusion.

"I don't understand." Hinata whispered to herself. "Was that some kind of……….Naruto wasn't…….."

Just then, a kunai was shot at the ground in front of Hinata. A paper bomb was on it.

Hinata shrieked.

In a flash, Hinata jumped back as far as she could and the paper bomb exploded. Landing and sliding back on her feet, Hinata yelled and covered her eyes. The explosion lit up the place for a moment and the smoke filled the forest all around her. Hinata took her fighter stance.

It didn't take Hinata long at all to realize something was very wrong; something was happening to her. Sakura was the only other person out in the forest with her.

"I gotta hand it to you Hinata" Sakura's cold voice came from the smoke. "You're a lot quicker on your toes than I realized."

Hinata's body was shaking. Her eyes twitching. Frowning in confusion and anger. She finally came to the stunning truth.

"_No way…"_ Hinata whispered to herself.

Sakura's dark shadow appeared and began walking thru the smoke. Finally emerging in front of Hinata, Sakura stood glaring at her, a cold and dark smile coming from her face, her head hunched down.

"Oh well" Sakura replied.

"No _way_." Hinata whispered to her, still shaking "No way! It's not happening! What's going on Sakura?" Hinata cried out.

The rain was still pouring hard. More thunder rumbled thru the forest.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura growled.

Hinata was already willing to take one guess as to why. But she couldn't believe it. She had thought for sure her and Sakura were on good terms about Naruto.

"You're insecurity has always been your greatest weakness, Hinata" Sakura creepingly whispered smiling. "You always believed everything was gonna be perfect when it's _far_ from it. I actually believed for a moment my falling rocks trap would kill you for sure. But it doesn't matter now. You're still gonna _die_ Hinata! Right here, right now!"

Lightning flashed again. Hinata frowned twitching.

"Have you gone _mad_ Sakura?" Hinata yelled. "I thought this was all behind us?!"

"You're as clueless as ever" Sakura's cold smile quickly became a frown. "I already told you. We're not friends! You have something very precious that belongs to me, and I want it back!"

"You're gonna try and kill me, all because you're jealous?!" Hinata shouted. "Just because of me and Naruto?"

"He doesn't belong to you Hinata. You know that." Sakura growled. "Naruto belongs with me. He always has. He knows it. _I _know. I love him more than you; so once _you're_ out of the way, Naruto will be mine forever! He'll realize his true love for me, and we'll live happily ever after. That's why you're gonna DIE, Hinata Hyuga!"

It was all too clear; what Hinata didn't want to believe was true.

Hinata didn't want it to come to this, but now it was too late. Sakura had just tried to kill her, _twice._ Hinata frowned to her in anger and disappointment.

"You're _crazy_, Sakura." Hinata yelled.

"I'm crazy enough to kill _YOU!_" Sakura screamed.

With that, Sakura immediately jumped towards Hinata. With her super-strength, Sakura punched the ground as hard as she could, sending several giant rocks and huge chunks of earth shooting from the ground and flying at Hinata. Reacting as fast as she could, Hinata jumped back off the flying earth and leaped up into one of the nearby tree branches for cover.

Sakura glared up at Hinata in the tree with her evil smile. Sakura pulled out a shuriken, but rather than throw it at Hinata, Sakura flung up towards Hinata's right at another tree. Shocked and confused, she heard another trip wire cut.

"What? Another trap?" Hinata yelled.

Thru the rain and the dark forest, Hinata saw several kunai blades and shurikens flying to her, slung by Sakura's trap.

Quickly Hinata began spinning around. _"Rotation!" _she yelled. Spinning, the blue wall of chakra spun out, blocking and deflecting all the blades away, and they fell back to the ground.

After stopping Hinata noticed Sakura had disappeared. But that's when she started feeling the tree shake.

"Rrrgghhaaaaaaahhhh!" Sakura screamed down below.

Using her super-strength again, Sakura was pulling the tree out from its roots out of the earth. Hinata was still in it and lost her balance, grabbing the branch before she could fall. In an instance, Sakura lowered the tree sideways and began hurling it like a baseball bat around the forest. She let go, tossing it and crashing it into the other trees. Hinata shrieked again, and starting leaping around the crashing trees to avoid being crushed in them. Three other trees were destroyed, but Hinata made it out with some scratches, but safely.

Breathing heavily, Hinata was hiding in the trees from Sakura in the dark forest. Lightning and thunder crashed once more.

"I don't believe it! Sakura really _is_ serious and hell-bent on killing me!" Hinata thought. "And all because of Naruto."

Hinata finally regained her composure and stood up. She calmed down and stopped shaking, remembering she was stronger. "Fine then Sakura. But _you_ asked for it!" she thought.

"_Byakugan!"_ Hinata yelled.

Hinata looked around for Sakura in the dark wet forest, but something else caught her attention first. "What?" Hinata gasped.

Everywhere she looked in the forest, Hinata could see _dozens_ of shurikens, kunai blades, and other weapons, all tied and attached to ninja strings and ropes up in different trees, as well as more rocks an boulders in nets, and even paper bombs with trip wires on them.

"I don't believe it." Hinata thought. "This entire part of the forest is full of booby traps! Sakura must've spent all this time today putting them together….. all for this little showdown!"

Finally with her Byakugan, Hinata spotted Sakura in the tree right behind her. She jumped into the tree Hinata was in, with her on the otherside.

"Well, we shall see about that, Sakura!" Hinata said.

Sakura finally appeared, standing on the branch right beside Hinata.

"You're _dead!_" Sakura growled.

She leaped towards the branch and threw a kunai at Hinata. Hinata effortlessly caught the blade in her hands, but didn't notice Sakura's real intention. With her fist, she broke the branch Hinata was standing on and Hinata fell. Trying to avoid falling to the ground, Hinata frantically looked for another branch to grab, and finally caught one hanging like a monkey from it. But Sakura up above jumped down to her to stomp her hands. Hinata leaped up out of the way and back on the branch.

Realizing Hinata was back on her feet, Sakura retreated to the tree across.

Hinata angrily threw the kunai at Sakura. But Sakura starred back with an evil smile. Lightning flashed, and Sakura vanished. The blade hit nothing.

"_Hehehehehehehe Hahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_ Sakura's cold laugh echoed thru the forest at Hinata

"Wow." Hinata said. "She's really on top of her game this time!"

Still storming and raining, Hinata jumped around the branches, realizing Sakura was trying to lure her back into the booby traps. Hinata noticed with her Byakugan the tree next to her had paper bomb traps. Throwing a stick, Hinata set off the traps from a safe distance………the bombs exploding and shaking the forest.

Sakura came out of her hiding place to the tree to see what'd happened. To her surprise, Hinata was standing across from her unharmed, glaring Sakura in the eyes.

"What?" the demented Sakura yelled.

Hinata threw two shurikens up at Sakura, forcing Sakura to dodge by jumping in the tree on her left.

"Gotcha!" Hinata smiled.

Hinata threw two more shurikens, this time _away_ from Sakura in opposite directions. Sakura gasped after hearing the wires cut. Seeing the traps with her Byakugan, Hinata had just turned two of Sakura's own traps _against_ her

"_What?!"_ Sakura yelled.

Now several shurikens and kunais came flying at Sakura from both directions in the branch. Lightning flashed with more thunder, as it looked like Sakura was done for! The weapons all stabbed and struck Sakura everywhere on her body. Hinata watched a gasping Sakura fall from the branch down to earth………. only, to her surprise, to see Sakura's body vanish in a cloud of smoke, revealing a log!

A shocked Hinata looked down at it. "No way! She actually avoided it with a substitution jutsu."

And suddenly, Sakura came sliding down the treeside right behind Hinata. Sakura threw a fierce punch at her. Hinata saw it with the Byakugan again and turned to block it, but Sakura's strength again sent Hinata sliding back….. off the branch into the next tree.

Again Sakura with her demented smile tripped another trap that flung more weapons at Hinata.

"_Again?_" Hinata shouted with a confused but confident smile.

Hinata easily spun around, blocking the weapons with her palm rotation jutsu again. Sakura just looked on smiling.

"_That's_ it Hinata, you blind FOOL!" Sakura thought to herself smiling cold. "Keep using your jutsu to defend yourself from my traps" "It _won't_ be long now!"

Sakura jumped out toward Hinata with lightning flashing in her eyes. Having stopped spinning, Hinata tossed two of the shurikens at Sakura. In mid-air, Sakura tried to dodge them, but they still put cuts on her thru her dress on her arm and her hip.

Hinata leaped back in the branch. Sakura landed in front of her, and began throwing more fierce punches and kicks at Hinata, all which she effortlessly blocked. Finally Hinata slid beside Sakura on the same branch, and spun around.

"_Rotation!"_ Hinata yelled. Hinata finally got the blow she was looking for. She blasted and sent Sakura crashing back-first, hard into the side of the tree! "Arrrrgh!" Sakura yelled and slumped down moaning in pain.

"That's it Sakura!" Hinata shouted on the same branch.

It was still raining heavily. Hinata glared in anger and heartbreak at the beaten Sakura. Hinata charged after Sakura to finish it.

"It's time to end this madness right NOW!" Hinata shouted. _"Protective eight Trigrams sixty-……"_

But then Hinata suddenly gasped.

Hinata had suddenly frozen, gasping for air. She collapsed down to her hands and knees and began coughing _really_ hard holding her stomach.

Sakura began glaring at Hinata with that cold evil smile. She began laughing a very evil low laugh.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura whispered. "Feeling _sick?_"

Still coughing, Hinata lifted her head with a shocked scared expression.

"What……….. what's……….going….?" Hinata whispered.

"I had to make sure my plan to kill you was foolproof!" Sakura told her. "All this time we've been fighting, you've been _poisoned_."

Lightning and thunder crashed as Hinata's eyes shot open in shock.

"I've just been slowly letting it sink in and eat you away!" Sakura smiled.

'What?!' Hinata thought. But that's when it dawned on her.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Earlier in the forest, Hinata and Sakura stopped to catch their breath. Sakura offered Hinata a drink of water from a water bottle which Hinata drank. Sakura took it, but poured the water behind her side, making it _look_ like Sakura took a drink!

_***END FLASHBACK***_

'The bottled water!' Hinata realized. 'Oh no!'

"Now do you understand my plan?" Sakura laughed and began standing up. "I realized you were too strong and to fast for _me_ to fight. But once I had you poisoned, the deal was sealed; and soon you'll DIE! _All_ I had to do was get you to use up all your chakra just to defend yourself from my traps, all the while keeping my distance and letting the clock run out!"

Still on her hands and knees panting, a shocked Hinata realized her situation.

With a dark evil vengeful frown, Sakura charged after the weak Hinata. "Now that I've weakened you, we'll make this a FAIR FIGHT!"

Thru all her pain and sickness, Hinata rose up to her feet, not about to give up.

Sakura went for a devastating punch to the head. Hinata was still able to block it.

"Not…….. yet……. Sakura!" Hinata gasped and shouted.

Still raining and thundering in the forest, Hinata pushed Sakura away. But Sakura just came right back. Throwing more punches and attacks at Hinata, Sakura came with the intent to destroy her. Hinata tried to fight thru all her pain and block Sakura's attacks, but now her movements were much slower now. Inevitablely, Sakura got behind her, and when Hinata turned, Sakura landed a devastating punch to Hinata's chest.

The super-strength of the punch sent Hinata flying and crashing hard back-first into the tree. The crash shook the entire tree. Now with blood coming from her mouth, Hinata slumped to her knees, gasping outloud.

Sakura charged after her again. Unable to get up and defend herself, Hinata slipped down off the branch, falling down to land on another one. Although Hinata escaped, she collapsed upon landing, and Sakura came right back down after her. Hinata still got back up to fight her. After another round of punches from Sakura, Hinata still blocked them, but was forced to back up towards the end of the branch.

Sakura however nailed a powerful kick to Hinata's stomach that sent Hinata flying out of the tree, and crashing into the side of another one. Now in even greater pain, Hinata's body slid down the tree and fell, collapsing onto another branch.

"It's over now Hinata!" Sakura shouted. "You're a dead woman!"

Hinata was breathing and coughing very hard, feeling the pain from the poison and Sakura's powerful blows.

However she gasped again, seeing with her Byakugan that she was in the bullseye of Sakura's booby traps again. Above her: a net with giant rocks; plus the target of two more shuriken and kunai firing traps.

"No" Hinata whispered.

Up in the other tree, Sakura began pulling out three more shurikens to toss at the trap wires.

'Nice knowing you, bitch! Naruto's all mine now.' Sakura though with her cold wet smile.

Another thunder crash echoed thru the forest. Hinata slumped down on the branch began seeing flashbacks. All the times she had with Naruto; all Naruto has done for me, she thought; that romantic night under the moon; all the romantic days we've spent together. And now…….

Hinata realized she couldn't go down like this.

'No.'

Hinata slowly began to rise up again to her feet. 'What?' Sakura thought.

'No!' Hinata thought. 'I can't lose! Not to _her!_ Not like _this!_'

Finally frustrated with Hinata, Sakura tossed the shurikens. All at once, a herd of giant rocks began falling; shurikens came flying; kunai blades came shooting; all aimed at Hinata! With the rain still pouring on her Hinata dug deep, with all her heart and little strength.

"_Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"_

Lightning flashed. In a shocking outburst, Hinata stood tall, shooting her 8 Trigrams and chakra strings out everywhere. The rocks were smashed. The shurikens were shattered. The kunais were blasted away. All in a matter of seconds, Hinata blocked and destroyed them all.

After it seemed like they were done, two more kunai blades flew past Hinata. She failed to see it. The blades had a string attached to them that caught and wrapped up Hinata around the tree. Catching the kunais with the string back, Sakura pulled it back like a bungee chord.

Sakura launched herself at Hinata for the final attack. Hinata saw her stared her back with vengeance. Lightning flashed in both their eyes.

When Sakura reached her, Hinata immediately caught and, using Sakura's own momentum, Hinata smashed Sakura thru the treeside. The smash put a hole in the old tree and Sakura crashed thru on a branch on the other side.

In all her pain, Sakura rose to her feet. Hinata with what little strength and charka she had left, charged to her, attacking Sakura with her gentle fists. Sakura shouted in pain with every deadly poke. Slowly, one-by-one, Hinata struck Sakura all across her body, knocking out all her chakra points, making Sakura cough blood with every hit.

Finally Hinata was done. Sakura seemed out of commission.

Standing only feet away from each other on the branch, Hinata and Sakura both starred to each other.

Both of them were breathing hard. In great agonizing pain. Blood coming from both mouths. The rain still pouring.

At once, Hinata and Sakura collapsed together. Both fell forward, crashing on their chest and stomach. Their heads laying down right next to each other.

Hinata was done for! She had reached her limit. She was out of chakra, and the poison in her body was taking its toll.

Sakura began laughing real low.

"You're _too_ late Hinata." Sakura whispered.

Hinata was looking at her. Sakura lifted her head up at Hinata. She was still smiling. In all her horrific pain and suffering, Sakura was smiling, like she had won.

Sakura's evil laughter grew louder. And louder. _"You're too late!"_

And right then, right before Hinata's eyes, Sakura vanished. Her body poofing into a cloud of smoke.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Hinata's eyes shot wide open. Now with tears in it.

"No." Hinata gasped. "It can't be……… she was just a clone!"

Up above, the _real_ Sakura stood tall. Unharmed. Looking down upon the weakened defeated Hinata from another tree. Hinata failed to notice during the 3 booby traps that Sakura made a clone to attack Hinata. Hinata had used all her last bit of strength to kill _it_.

"She's _done_ for!" Sakura thought glaring down Hinata with her cold sadistic evil frown. "She's reached the end of her rope, finally. One more blow is all I need to finish this. _That's_ what you get for stealing my man."

Down below, Hinata laid down in defeat; crying; churning in all her pain.

"I failed." Hinata cried to herself. "How could I have let this happen………. I can't go on anymore……… it's over."

Sakura had had enough. The anger, the jealously, the hatred finally taking over her from seeing Hinata.

Focusing the chakra to her fist, Sakura immediately jumped, charging to Hinata in mid-air for the final deadly punch. One super-strength powered punch to finish the job!

"_DIE HINATA HYGUA!" _Sakura screamed in mid-air.

Hinata braced herself. Sakura came with massive killing intent.

Just seconds away from Hinata.

Out of nowhere, a fierce kick blasted Sakura.

Spit came flying out of her mouth.

A dark shadow kicked and blasted Sakura away in mid-air. Lightning flashed, revealing his yellow hair and bright orange coat.

Sakura crashed and burned into the side of another tree.

The rain kept coming down hard. Naruto landed on the branch across from Hinata, soaking wet, breathing heavy. His eyes wide open, glaring at Sakura. His body shaking. His eyebrows down. His face full of shock….. confusion….. disbelief. The thunder from the lightning made a load long roar, echoing thru the entire forest.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	9. The Heartbreaking Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still very dark and wet in the forest. The sky still black with thunder and lightning. The rain not stopping.

Naruto stood high up in the trees, breathing hard, looking at Sakura. His eyes were shaking. Naruto had just done something he _never_ thought he'd live to see the day to: she was just inches away from destroying Hinata, and Naruto had kicked Sakura away, saving Hinata's life at the last second.

Naruto's face was racing with fear and confusion, trying to piece together what happened. This can't be happening, Naruto thought. Sakura trying to attack Hinata?

Behind him, Hinata began coughing out loud. Naruto immediately turned his head to her in fear and jumped beside her.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out to her.

"Na…..Naru …..to?" Hinata whispered. "You…….." but Hinata stopped and kept coughing, collapsed on her stomach.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "What happened?! What's going on?!"

Tears were coming out of Hinata's eyes. "I……failed……I'm……..not….gonna……. make….." and Hinata just coughed more.

It became evident to Naruto just how terribly Hinata had been hurt. He could see blood on her lips. Hinata could barely move, coughing terribly and holding her stomach.

In the other branch, Sakura began getting up, realizing Naruto was there; realizing Naruto was the one who stopped her. She stared at the two in shock with her cold emotionless frown.

Naruto angrily turned his head to Sakura.

"_What did you do to her?!"_ Naruto shouted at Sakura.

But Sakura was silent. She just stared back at Naruto, standing like a motionless demented statue. Naruto angrily stared back with his eyebrows down, shaking in disbelief.

"_Answer me Sakura!" _Naruto screamed. _"What did you do?! What have you done to Hinata?!"_ he cried out.

After another long moment, Sakura finally suddenly started to smile. In a sadistic manner, Sakura smiled like she was happy: happy to see Naruto, happy like she was in love.

"hehehehe……..Naruto….." Sakura finally whispered.

Naruto's confusion and disbelief was slowly sinking in, after what Shino and Kiba had told him back at the village.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Back in town, Shino and Kiba had just confronted Naruto at the ramen bar. Naruto suddenly froze and looked at Shino in confusion.

"Huh? Me getting hurt…… what the heck are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked them.

"Well, you tell us." Shino said. "You're teammate, Sakura, told us you were badly hurt in a training accident. That you needed their help?"

"Huh?" Naruto remembered back earlier in the day. "Well, I mean I _was_ training today practicing tree climbing; and I _did_ fall off one of the trees, but I managed to grab on another branch before I hit the ground. I'd never let myself get hurt like _that!_"

"You sure?" Kiba asked. "Cause when Sakura came to us, she seemed really scared and worried. She begged Hinata to go into the forest with her for you. She insisted _just_ Hinata and not us!"

"Sakura and Hinata? What heck do….." Naruto asked.

And then at that moment, Naruto froze. He knew right away something was wrong. _Very_ wrong! If Sakura had wanted to lie to Hinata and take her into the forest, (and Hinata of all people) something was very wrong! And Naruto could only think of one slight possible explanation why.

In an instant, Naruto jumped up suddenly stormed out of the ramen bar; running as fast as possible for the forest.

"I knew it!" Shino said. "Something _was_ wrong. Hang on Naruto! We're coming with….."

"_NO!"_ Naruto screamed back, still running. "Stay out of this! This _my _problem! I'll handle it! Stay out!"

Shino and Kiba watched Naruto in shock as he ran out of sight, and in such a sudden instant. "I've got a bad feeling about this" Kiba said.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

In the forest, Hinata coughed a little more. Naruto was losing his patience. _'This can't be happening to me'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered still smiling. "I'm so happy to see you. Yet you still have a really bad habit for bad timing."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"I was all planning on coming straight back to the village when _this_ was over, so I could finally tell you how I feel about you Naruto." Sakura said. She sighed smiling. "But, I guess not everything goes according to plan, now that you're here."

"What do you mean?" Naruto growled, growing impatient. "If you don't start telling me what you did to Hinata…….."

Sakura began giggling.

"Hinata got _exactly_ what she had coming to her." Sakura finally spoke. "I _poisoned_ her!"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Wh…….what?"

"Hinata tried to steal you away from me Naruto! And I just couldn't let her get away with it!" Sakura's demented frown came back.

Just then Naruto froze in shock. Thunder roared. 'What?' Naruto thought 'Hinata…… stealing _me…………_ from _you, _Sakura? What the heck does……'

"Hinata's reached the end of her line, Naruto!" Sakura told him. "I poisoned her with a poison that's specifically designed to devour all her chakra down to absolute zero. In no more than sixty minutes, the poison will take its full effect, killing Hinata for good. But that wasn't my intention. I only poisoned her so she'd be weakened, and then I could kill Hinata _myself!_"

"You _what?!_" Naruto shouted in utter disbelief.

Lightning flashed in Naruto and Sakura's eyes, still staring each other down, Naruto still kneeled beside Hinata.

"Naruto…." Hinata whispered.

A picture of Sakura flashed by in Naruto's head. All he could think about was how sweet and happy Sakura used to be. Smiling and laughing in the sunshine. The picture faded from Naruto, seeing Sakura dark and cold in the tree, standing hunchbacked with an angry psychotic frown.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Sakura said. "But like I said…….. she tried to take you away from me Naruto! Now she's paying the price."

The rain was still coming down, and in no sign of stopping.

Naruto's heart just stopped; in utter shock and disbelief by what Sakura told him. It was finally sinking in to Naruto, but he still didn't believe it. 'Sakura tried to kill Hinata……… because of ME!' Naruto said to himself. 'Because Sakura thinks Hinata _stole_ me from her? …….. Then _that_ means….. Sakura's……. she…….'

Sakura's bizarre happy loving smile came back.

"I know I've been blind all this time Naruto, and I'm sorry." Sakura whispered. "But I finally came to realize the truth, after all this time…….. that I've loved you……..Naruto…….. I love you!"

Thunder roared again as Naruto looked at Sakura with his face shaking. So that was it. Naruto, didn't know if he could believe it, but it was confirmed: Sakura had fallen mad for Naruto.

"I don't believe it….." Naruto finally whispered. "You've really _lost it_ this time, haven't you Sakura?"

But Hinata coughed again, still collapsed in pain on the branch. Naruto looked back at her, realizing she was gonna die. As much as Naruto wanted to stay and figure out his confusion towards Sakura, he didn't have time. Naruto need to rush Hinata back to the village…… to a hospital, if he had any hopes of saving her.

Naruto began walking toward Hinata, but Sakura suddenly shot a kunai in front of him. He gasped.

"Going somewhere?" Sakura growled, now frowning.

"Huh…..What the?!" Naruto turned to Sakura in shock and anger.

"If you're planning on taking Hinata to help her, I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sakura told Naruto. "I brought her here so I could kill her, and that's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do!"

Lightning flashed again. Both Naruto and Sakura's blood boiled with emotion.

"And _no one_ is gonna stop me." Sakura growled. "Not even _YOU_, Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto growled at her. "Is that a _challenge?!"_

"Please Naruto" Sakura said. "I don't wanna fight you. But if you don't get out of my way, you're gonna give me no choice!"

"Oh really?" Naruto taunted in anger. "I don't wanna fight you either Sakura. But you _already_ gave me no choice, but to attack you. If you even _think_ about laying another hand on Hinata, I'll……….I'll……."

Sakura smiled. "See Naruto? You _do_ love me back, and you don't wanna fight me neither."

Naruto froze for a second. "Wanna _bet?!"_

"Now get out of the way Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Or I'll destroy you!"

Naruto finally stood up again. "You and what _army?!"_ Naruto put his fingers together releasing his chakra. _"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!"_

And suddenly, about twenty Narutos appeared, surrounding Sakura everywhere in the tree branches; all around her above and below. With an evil confident smile, Sakura got up. "Heh. Fine then! Bring it!"

Sakura jumped out towards Hinata again. Two of the Narutos guarding her immediately jumped at her, kicking Sakura back away. But while she was being thrown back, Sakura tossed two shurikens at them, killing them and making them disappear. Four more Narutos from the branches above leaped out at Sakura together. Sakura leaped up and punched and kicked two of the clones at the same time, then quickly caught the leg of the third Naruto clone and swung his body at the fourth one. All four of them fell out of the tree and dissipated.

At that moment, all the rest of the Narutos jumped after Sakura at the same time. Sakura angrily fought back, staying confident with intent to kill. She'd spin around as quickly as she could to punch and kick more than one clone at the same time to kill them. Two of the Narutos grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her down to the branch. Sakura however, with her super-human strength, was able to toss them away, throwing them into a couple more Narutos. She kept fighting.

But suddenly the branch where Hinata was caught Sakura's eye. Hinata was gone.

"What?" she gasped.

At that moment all the remaining Naruto clones jumped and piled ontop of Sakura all at once. In a burst of anger, Sakura shouted as she used her super-strength again to blow them all off her, as several of the Naruto clones were destroyed.

Sakura glared down thru the forest. "You little snake!" she growled.

---

Out further in the deep forest, the _real_ Naruto was carrying Hinata in his arms, running and leaping thru the trees in the forest as fast as he could. Trying to get a dying and helpless Hinata back to the village to a hospital; Naruto had to save her before they were out of time. The rain was still pouring thru the trees on them.

Hinata lifted her eyes up to Naruto as he was leaping with her.

"Na…..naruto….." Hinata finally whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at her, still running.

"I'm……..sorry, Naruto" Hinata whispered thru her pain. "This is all my fault. I failed."

Hinata was about to cry. She was happy Naruto had come to save her, but she felt she was on her last limb.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"I just…… wanted…….. you to know Naruto……. In case I don't make it." Hinata began whispering. "I know……. this could be our last time…….. but I just want you to……"

"_Don't_ talk like that Hinata!" Naruto yelled to her. "You're gonna make it! I promise. We'll make it. Just stay strong for me Hinata!"

Hinata looked back up. "You……sure?"

"Believe it!" Naruto told her. "You're strong and you know it. I'm not gonna quit and neither are you Hinata! You're gonna be okay. I promise."

In all her emotional and arsenic pain and suffering, Hinata brought a smile, leaning her head against Naruto's chest for comfort. They had to stay strong. Hinata's confidence was reinforced. With Hinata cradled in his arms, Naruto looked down to her in agony.

'I can't believe this is happening to me!' Naruto thought. 'Hinata, on the verge of dying right here in my arms……….. and now Sakura's lost her mind and thinks she's in love with _me?_……

'I just hope my shadow clones can hold her off, long enough for me to get Hinata to the hospital……….Until I can finally figure this out……….Sakura……… what happened to you………. I won't let you kill Hinata!' Naruto's mind raced in confusion and sorrow.

* * *

In Tsunade's office, her and Kakashi were still sitting and standing, looking out the window at the rain pouring on it as the storm blew over the village. Their moment of relaxing was quickly interrupted when they heard the room door open.

Lightning flashed threw the window as Kakashi and Tsunade turned to see Shino and Kiba standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk……….. now!" Shino said.

* * *

Naruto came out of the trees with Hinata, as they had come to a raging river. The rain was still pouring heavily. More lightning flashes came. They were both getting soaked. Focusing the chakra to his feet, Naruto ran across the raging river as fast as he could carrying Hinata. They made it across and immediately they were leaping in the trees again.

Then Hinata's eyes shot open.

"Naruto!" she cried out.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to her.

"Sakura's right behind us Naruto!" Hinata yelled, having spotted her with the Byakugan. "She's gaining on us!"

"What?" Naruto yelled in shock looking back. "That's Impossible!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. 'How the heck did she get past my clones so fast?' Naruto thought. 'Oh man! I can't outrun Sakura like this if I'm carrying Hinata's weight…… I'll never make it without her interfering.'

Still leaping, Naruto looked back at Hinata. Her eyes nearly shut, her head leaning against him. Naruto just couldn't bear knowing Hinata was in this much pain and dying on him.

'And for _what?!_' Naruto thought with an angry frown. 'All because _Sakura_ wants to kill her? Kill and innocent little girl like Hinata, for _me?!_'

Realizing Sakura couldn't be much further behind, Naruto finally stopped. He laid Hinata down, up against the treeside high in the branch. Naruto wasn't gonna have a choice.

----

Outwards, Sakura was leaping after them thru the dark wet forest. She had an emotionless dark frown. Her eyes were set on only one thing…….. catching and killing Hinata……. Nothing else.

In a sudden instant, Sakura leaped passed one of the trees and saw two kunai blades fly past her. A ninja string was attached to both the blades.

Sakura gasped before she could react. The string caught and wrapped around Sakura's arms and body. The two blades swung around the tree a couple more times, wrapping her even more.

Finally Naruto appeared in front of her catching the blades. Angrily as hard as he could, Naruto pulled the string back, yanking Sakura back hard into the tree, wrapping and tying her up as hard as he could!

A surprised Sakura starred at Naruto. Naruto was starring her back in the eyes. Gritting his teeth. Frowning his eyebrows.

"_I'm warning you Sakura………"_ Naruto angrily growled.

Having been taken by surprise, Sakura began smiling; that loving bizarre smile at Naruto.

"Wow, Naruto" Sakura spoke up. "You're _feisty!_ I love that. I never realized you had it in you all this time."

Naruto knew right away there Sakura was demented. "I'm warning you. _Back off_ Sakura!" he growled again.

And Sakura's cold frown came back. "Why?" she whispered. "Why Naruto? So I can let that little bitch get away with what she did to you? And me?!"

"Have you lost you're mind, Sakura!" Naruto yelled at her.

The rain still coming down like tears. Naruto was still holding the strings and Sakura tight against the tree. It was silent for a moment. Sakura's head went down.

"Don't you get it, Naruto?" Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes. "I'm doing this because my eyes have finally been opened to the truth……. To you. I'm doing this because I love you, Naruto!"

Naruto's body was shaking in anger and sadness, but he tried to calm down.

"And I know deep down, you still love _me_ to. You always have, haven't you? I was always the girl of your dreams, wasn't I Naruto?" Sakura said smiling.

Naruto's eyes were twitching badly. He to felt like he was gonna cry to. But not exactly for the same reason as Sakura.

Deep down, Naruto _was_ trying to see if he could recollect his feelings towards her. He remembered a dream he used to have, seeing Sakura on top of a hill, in the bright orange yellow sunshine. Naruto always smiled to her cause he thought she was beautiful. But everytime, Sakura would only star back at Naruto, emotionless. Her eyebrows down, not wanting to smile back. A heavy breeze of wind would blow between him. Naruto would smile trying to walk up the hill to Sakura, but he would never reach her.

They looked to each other in the rain.

"You say you love me, huh?" Naruto whispered back. "Is _that_ why you always treated me like dirt? Is _that_ why you always hit me when I did something little to annoy you?!"

Although he once had a crush on her, Naruto had never once suspected Sakura might feel the same way towards _him_, because Sakura never did anything to show it, until now.

"You know I never meant it" Sakura whispered.

"_You've_ always told me you were in love with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I knew it couldn't have been true, but _you_ never acknowledged me the way I did you, Sakura."

"I know now, Naruto" Sakura whispered still crying. "And I'm sorry. That's why I'm willing to leave that all behind us."

A small flash of lightning flickered in the sky above. A small roll of thunder followed.

Sakura's loving smile came back to Naruto. "I love you Naruto. And I know you don't truly feel the same way towards Hinata as I do for you."

Naruto turned his head back towards the forest. Further out in the trees, he left the weakened Hinata with one of his clones to guard her while he dealt with Sakura.

Naruto was crying now to.

"Please Naruto" Sakura pleaded. "Come back with me. We don't need her. You love me to Naruto."

Naruto finally whispered back. "You still have you're head in the clouds, don't you Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura gasped.

Naruto's head was down. "Unlike you Sakura, _I_ finally woke up to the truth." He was rubbing the tears in his eyes. "You're right. You _were_ once the girl of my dreams, for quite a while. But after spending so much time with you, I realized how blind I was. I finally realized my crush on you Sakura was just that…….. just a crush. Like your crush on Sasuke."

Sakura began frowning still crying.

"You and I had no chemistry." Naruto kept saying. "Even if we hooked up Sakura, it would've never worked out in the end. I finally realized I had to let you go and find someone _I_ could relate to. Someone I had more in common with and who felt the same way about me that I felt for her. _That's_ how I found Hinata."

All was silent among them for a short moment. Sakura was shaking her fists, wanting to wipe her face.

"And that's just it, Naruto" Sakura replied. "Don't you see where I'm coming from?"

Naruto, still pinning Sakura to the tree curiously glared at her.

"Love is blind, just like everyone tells us." Sakura said. "Hinata has blinded _you_ from the truth Naruto: from your true affections and your never-ending love for me. _That's_ why Hinata has to die! To pay the price for interfering with _us!_"

"Now let me _go_ Naruto!" Sakura angrily shouted at him.

Naruto angrily looked at Sakura. "You're not getting any where near……"

"I said, I'll stop at nothing until Hinata's dead, Naruto." Sakura creepingly whispered. "Now let me go and get out of my way………. Or I _swear,_ I'll kill you _to_, Naruto!"

A huge flash of lightning lit up the forest for a moment. Naruto and Sakura locked eyes.

At that moment, Sakura suddenly used her super-strength to break and snap the string, flexing her arms out. In a sudden burst of psychotic anger, Sakura charged at Naruto about to punch his lights out. Taken by sudden surprise, Naruto gasped and jumped back, retreating away from Sakura to the branches two trees away.

Naruto and Sakura starred in each other's eyes. It was still pouring hard rain.

"I'm warning you, that's enough!" Naruto angrily shouted to her. "You _don't_ want to go down this road with me, Sakura!"

But Sakura just angrily looked back, with her cold demented frown.

"I told you already Naruto." Sakura growled back. "I'll never stop until I've killed Hinata. And if that means I have to kill _you_ to for getting in my way……… so be it."

Naruto's blood was boiling heavily. It was becoming all too apparent there was no way around it. There was no turning back for Sakura. Naruto never wanted it to come to this.

"You really have gone insane Sakura." Naruto shouted to her. "You say you're madly in love with me, yet you're threatening to _kill_ me………. just because I'm doing something you don't like……….. just like after the Bikochu mission, huh?!"

Sakura's blood was boiling to. Both Naruto and Sakura had angry vengeful faces with tears in their eyes.

"Say what you want, Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "If that's what you're gonna choose is Hinata, so be it!"

Lightning struck again. Loud thunder roared thru the forest.

"I'll _DESTROY_ you, _Narutooooo!"_ Sakura screamed finally jumping forward.

Finally they'd had enough. Immediately Sakura and Naruto started charging after each other thru the trees.

"I'd like to see you TRY, _Sakuraaaaa!"_ Naruto screamed back.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Naruto and Sakura finally reached and jumped at each other…….. All stood still as the two just inches away…... about to fight and clash in mid-air!

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	10. Emotional Showdown! Naruto vs Sakura

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder roared.

Naruto and Sakura angrily jumped and shouted, charging after each other thru the tree branches. The two were just inches away now, about to clash! For a spilt second all stood still for them.

In a loud thud, Naruto and Sakura finally caught each other's fists and butted heads in mid-air. In a loud thud that echoed thru the forest.

"Grrrrrr….. rrrggghhhh……rrrrgghh!" they both growled.

They both tried to wrestle each other's arms backwards. Before they knew it, both Naruto and Sakura were falling. Naruto got distracted by it and that's when Sakura let go and tried to punch his face. Naruto quickly saw it and dodged it. He responded growling and threw a punch at Sakura's face, which Sakura ducked.

Freefalling together in the rain, Naruto and Sakura angrily exchanged punches and kicks, as both managed to block and dodge each other's attacks, not even paying attention to the fact they were falling towards earth. Sakura got in a couple punches in Naruto's chest, but Naruto landed a couple punches on Sakura's forehead.

At the same time, Naruto and Sakura threw a fierce kick towards the other. They ended up kicking each other's foots, and the force knocked them both away, back onto the wet tree branches, just moments away from hitting the ground.

Naruto flipped over, landing on his feet on a branch. He couldn't see Sakura though.

'Where is she?!' Naruto yelled in his head.

Naruto began climbing up the tree with his feet again to get back high up. He jumped around some branches looking for Sakura. (who was eating a couple food pills to regain her strength and chakra).

That's when he thought he saw a shadow out in the distance, leaping _away_ in the trees.

'She's going after Hinata again!' Naruto realized. 'Over my dead body, Sakura!'

Naruto knew had to beat the clock. He only had less than an hour to stop Sakura and get Hinata back to the village before the poison killed her. He began leaping fast towards the shadow he'd seen. Still raining and thundering.

Then as he was leaping, Sakura suddenly jumped out.

"_Yaaaaahhhh!"_ she screamed.

Without warning, Sakura emerged from a branch, blasting and kicking Naruto with both her feet. Naruto was shot down backwards and crashed thru some branches, landing on another lower one.

Naruto groined in pain, trying to get up.

"_Hehehehehehehahaha!"_ a cold laugh from Sakura came from above.

Making it to his knees, Naruto got up on the branch, only to be met by Sakura again. Having leaped down, Sakura went for a roundhouse in mid-air, which Naruto ducked. But upon landing, Sakura nailed a fierce punch in his stomach, then kicked Naruto off the branch and watched him fall…….

…….only to see his body disappear in smoke!

"Hmmm?" Sakura mumbled surprised.

"_Nice try!"_ Naruto's voice shouted.

Just then, two Narutos stormed out the branch leaves on both sides of Sakura. She gasped and they both charged, sliding underneath Sakura and holding their legs out…… literally kicking Sakura in the ass and knocking her up into the air.

As she moaned, a third Naruto came spinning up above.

"_Eeeaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ Naruto shouted.

The Naruto above her tried to kick Sakura with his spinning barrage heel kick. But Sakura, still flying upward, caught his foot. Using Naruto's own momentum, Sakura yanked and threw Naruto down in the mid-air, crashing him into the other two. The branch broke from the crash, and the three Narutos all fell and dissipated. (all three, clones).

Flipping in mid-air, Sakura landed on her feet in a branch. She rubbed her ass, feeling the pain from Naruto's two kicks…..… and she smiled.

'Hehehehehe……..That felt _great_, Naruto!' Sakura thought with her demented evil smile.

Just then, lightning flashed.

Sakura shrieked in fear, suddenly seeing two giant demon wind shurikens flying towards her. One was aiming low, the other aiming high.

Immediately, Sakura leaped out of the branch to dodge. In slow motion, she jumped over the first one, and ducked and spun around sideways to dodge the second.

But as the second one flew past, she saw it explode in a cloud of smoke…….. and turn into Naruto!

Flying backwards, Naruto, having tricked her, angrily threw five shurikens at Sakura. Sakura shrieked, eyes wide open in shock.

The blades all stabbed Sakura in the stomach. Naruto flipped back, landing on his feet in another branch, and watched Sakura plummet down towards the earth…….. only to see her body disappear in a cloud, revealing a _log_ with the shurikens!

"What?!" Naruto gasped in surprise.

The rain and the thunder still pouring hard, Naruto watched the log crash into the ground and shatter to splinters.

"You always had a bad habit of using the same old tricks, Naruto!" Sakura's voice echoed thru the forest.

Naruto frantically lifted his head, looking for her. She could've appeared anywhere after using the substitution jutsu.

But just then, Sakura emerged, sliding down the wet tree branch and came running at Naruto. Turning his head in shock, Naruto saw her try to come in with another fierce punch. But Naruto easily caught her arm and then threw Sakura over him out of the tree.

Sakura went falling down to a lower branch. However, she still landed on her feet below smiling and taunting Naruto.

"Same old _tricks_, huh? We'll just see about _that!_" he yelled. Naruto jumped out in the air down towards her. He put his fingers together.

"_Shadow clone jutsu!"_ Naruto shouted. And then Sakura saw five Narutos coming towards her.

But Sakura just smiled that demented smile. "Hmmph!" She put her fingers together and performed another substitution jutsu…… this time, switching places with a paper bomb!

The five Narutos gasped. By the time they'd realized what'd happened, it was too late. Their own momentum flying towards it in mid-air carried them to the bomb. Once they reached it, it exploded, in a bright fiery explosion that blasted all five of them away.

Four of the Narutos were destroyed, while one went flying thru some branches, covered in smoke, before finally crashing and burning on his stomach in a larger branch.

Realizing it was the real Naruto, Sakura came out of hiding after him. In too much pain, Naruto desperately tried to get back up. He saw Sakura coming back after him and angrily starred at her.

"_Heeeaaaaaahhhh!"_ Lightning flashed as Sakura shouted. As hard as she could, she angrily punched Naruto several times in the stomach and the face. Naruto was too weak to fight back, and she brutally pounded him, kicking him in the face which knocked him into the treeside. Sakura charged after him again, and nailed one final devasting punch into Naruto's heart.

They both stood breathing heavily. Sakura still holding battered and bruised Naruto up with her fist glared in his eyes. She was angry but wanting to cry.

"I told you to stay out of my way, Naruto!" Sakura growled. "Now Hinata's going to die for good!"

Naruto however, was lifting his head up, frowning. His eyebrows way down, growling loud louder at her.

Just then, his body exploded, disappearing in a cloud of smoke!

"What?!" Sakura shrieked outloud. "It was just another _clone?!"_

Sakura realized the _real_ Naruto never jumped at her. After the five Narutos were blown by the paper bomb, four exploded, but one stayed in tact; deceiving Sakura into believing _it_ was the real Naruto.

Just then, lightning flashed and Sakura felt two hands strangle her ankles.

Her body began floating into the air.

"_SaaaakkuuUURRRRAAAA!"_ Naruto growled and screamed.

Out of nowhere from below, a rope of Naruto clones standing on each other's shoulders, grabbed Sakura by the ankles, and mercilessly lifted and swung Sakura's body up into the forest. Sakura was screaming in terror and the clones were screaming mad! In a sudden instant, the Narutos swung and threw Sakura, smashing her stomach-first into the side of another giant tree as fierce as they could!

Sakura slumped down to her hands and knees on a branch, coughing up blood and gasping extremely hard for air in great pain. More tears of pain pouring from her eyes.

Just then, Naruto…...the real Naruto… .. appeared and stood tall over her. Clutching his fist, and trying to hold back his anger and tears.

"You should know…" Naruto whispered. "I'm only going _easy_ on you; because you're still my friend."

Sakura still trying desperately to regain her breathe glared to him from the corner of her cold face.

"That's too bad." Sakura whispered. "Cause I won't hold back _at all_, if you really love her so much!" She turned her psychotic frown to him.

"Don't push it with me Sakura!" Naruto warned her. "This has gone on long enough!"

But Sakura was silent, unmoved by this for a short second.

"_Dream on!"_ she creepingly whispered.

And suddenly just like that, Sakura got back up. She charged after Naruto shouting, felling angrier then ever. She threw another punch which Naruto blocked. But this time the force sent him sliding back. Sakura came even harder now, throwing more faster punches and kicks, forcing Naruto to block them and back up towards the end of the branch. As they did though, the branch began bending downward a lot. Naruto jumped to dodge Sakura's kick, and the branch flung up. Using its momentum, Sakura sprung up and punched Naruto with her super-strength in the chest, blasting him up away into the forest.

After being nailed, Naruto crashed into a treeside, groveling in pain and holding his chest.

"_Haaaaarrgggh!"_ Sakura screamed from above.

Before he knew it, lightning flashed in Sakura's eyes as she was flying towards him in mid-air for another super-powered punch. Naruto gasped and jumped away at the last second. Sakura ended up punching the tree and shattering some of the wood.

As the giant splinters came out though, Sakura caught some of them and threw 'em at Naruto like throwing needles. Naruto in pain tried to dodge them, but they all sliced past his arms and shoulder, leaving cuts and rips.

Naruto slumped down, while Sakura began using her strength to break off the top of the treeside. Naruto watched in shock as she broke it off and swung it at him like a giant bat! Sakura smashed Naruto away with the tree and Naruto shouted in pain as he went flying across the forest again.

He crashed back-first into another tree and slid down, slumping in pain on a branch. Bleeding slightly from his shoulders. Naruto wasn't able to get up. He was facing downward, seeing the ground, crying thinking of Sakura.

"So it's true." Naruto whispered to himself. "She really _is_ trying to kill me."

Naruto's vision became blurry for a moment. "All of _this_……..just because Sakura is _jealous_……of me and Hinata?"

Just then, Naruto looking down began to see Sakura running up the treeside after him with a kunai.

Finally regaining composure, Naruto prepared himself.

"Die!" Sakura snared.

Sakura tried to swipe the knife at Naruto. At the last second, Naruto jumped up away and grabbed the tree with the chakra at his feet. Sakura ended up shredding the branch off the tree instead.

Now both Naruto and Sakura were standing sideways on the tree; Naruto standing above looking down at the crazed Sakura. Naruto pulled out his own kunai blade and charged downward to her, screaming. Now it became a knife fight on the side of the tree, as Naruto and Sakura hit each other's kunai blades, swinging back and forth several times, sending fiery sparks from the scraping metal.

But just then, Naruto heard a scream!

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ Hinata had screamed from the forest depths. _"NARUTO!"_

"Huh?" Naruto shrieked.

He immediately turned his head in sudden shock and fear. Hinata had screamed for her life! Like she was in trouble.

"Hehehehehehhehe" Sakura was smiling.

Hearing Sakura's giggling Naruto gasped and turned to her. He began gritting his teeth. He finally realized: this Sakura Naruto was fighting…… was a clone! The _real _Sakura had slipped by and found Hinata in the branch Naruto tried to place her in.

"_You…… little………!"_ Naruto couldn't believe it, he snarred.

He tossed his kunai blade, stabbing the Sakura clone in the heart, and immediately jumped away.

-----

Out in the distance, a demented Sakura was standing hunched, looming over a dying Hinata collapsed against the treeside. Sakura killed the Naruto clone that was guarding her. She had her kunai blade out.

"Back off away from me, Sakura!" Hinata shouted. She pleaded hopelessly with a mad frown.

But Sakura didn't say anything. She slowly began creeping towards Hinata.

"This is the end for you Hinata." Sakura whispered. "This is what you get for trying to steal Naruto!"

"Stay back…..…. _please!_" Hinata tearfully shouted one more time.

"It's _over_ for you!_"_ Sakura shouted charging to her. "Now _DIE!_"

Sakura thrust the blade out at Hinata, lying on her knees.

But somehow, someway, thru all her pain…….. Hinata was able to kneel up and catch Sakura's wrists at the last second.

Shocked, Sakura thrust her hands with the blade even harder to stab Hinata. Trying to save her own life, Hinata was digging down into what tiny bit of strength she had to push her away. Sakura's force pushed Hinata up against the tree to her feet. Both Sakura and Hinata locked eyes, Sakura frowning viciously, pushing the blade harder forward. Hinata struggled, doing everything she could to hold Sakura's hands and push the kunai away, but it was no use. Hinata was too weak and Sakura was too strong.

The blade began slowly piercing its way into Hinata's stomach. Hinata began screaming out loud in dying pain. Still trying to push it away, Hinata screamed and cried; Sakura just tried to push more, further and harder, trying to jiggle the kunai inside Hinata, piercing and stabbing her more.

Finally, Naruto shot out from the tree.

As fast and as hard as he could, Naruto tackled and took Sakura down out of the tree. Having been saved again at the last second, Hinata slumped back down, dying.

Both Naruto and Sakura were plummeting diagonally down towards earth. Out of his sudden burst of anger, Naruto wrestled Sakura in mid-air below him. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong and angry; it was no use.

The rain was still coming down hard.

Naruto crashed Sakura hard back-first into the ground! Still on top of her, they slid several yards thru the mud and the rain.

Shaking his eyes, Naruto angrily held up his fist……..looking down on the beaten, demented Sakura who was looking back up in great pain.

His blood was boiling. His heart raced. The anger and sadness overtook him.

Immediately, Naruto punched her across the face, as hard as he possibly could! He laid Sakura out; Making her cough and spit blood.

They were silent for a moment.

Churning with emotion and rage, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the shirt and pulled her up a little.

"How can you DO this Sakura?!" Naruto cried out and shouted. "How can you try and _do_ this to Hinata?!"

Sakura didn't move or respond.

"Does it really mean _that_ much to you?! All Hinata ever wanted was to be your friend Sakura! She never wanted you to be jealous! She cared about you. We both did!" Naruto yelled. "Does me being in love with her really make you _this_ sick, Sakura?! Huh?!"

Naruto was trembling in rage. He already had to fight one teammate Sasuke, and now he was having it out with Sakura. Something Naruto _never_ wanted.

Sakura began opening her eyes back up. Still torn and dazed from Naruto's punch. Her mouth opened a little.

"You _still_ don't get it……..do you ….. Naruto?" she finally whispered.

Still kneeling on top of her, Naruto curiously frowned.

"You think it's all about _her?_" Sakura growled. "You still don't get it. This was _never_ about Hinata, you idiot!" Sakura shouted.

She finally looked at Naruto with her mad devastated frown. "It's about _US!_ It's about _us_, Naruto! You and _ME!_"

A small flicker of lightning flashed above them again. Sakura was crying again now. Naruto was still trying to hold back his anger and sadness.

"Don't you see Naruto? I'm doing all this because I _love_ you." Sakura lowered her voice. "Because I wanna _be_ with you Naruto."

Inside, Naruto's heart was racing uncontrollably.

"We don't need to be doing this." Sakura cried. "I don't want to fight you either, but you're giving me no choice. I love you too much, Naruto."

Naruto was still frowning angrily and was suddenly crying to. He really couldn't believe, Sakura was finally telling him she loves him. Naruto was silent for a moment, still frowning. He shut his eyes for second in sorrow

"I love you to, Sakura" Naruto finally whispered. "But it's just _too late!_ We're just too different Sakura. We always were."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Naruto" Sakura tried to smile.

The wind was already blowing thru the forest between them.

"You always treated me like I was nothing. You always hurt me physically and mentally because of stupid little things." Naruto whispered loud shaking Sakura's shirt. "And now…….. you tried to kill another human being. You've tried to kill Hinata……… all because you were jealous?!............. and you actually think I can _take you back_, Sakura!" he shouted pouring with tears.

Sakura shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them. Still smiling in love.

"That's just called 'getting off to a rocky start' Naruto." Sakura whispered. "It's not too late."

Naruto just looked down at her. Trying to reconcile his feelings. Thinking about Hinata, dying in the tree above because of Sakura. Remembering his unbearing love for Hinata. Remembering his longtime crush on Sakura. The dreams he used to have of them both…..

"You're insane!" Naruto finally whispered to her.

Thunder roared above them. Sakura's smile turned to shock.

"If you think love means killing those who serve an annoyance and 'get in the way' of something _you_ don't like………. You don't really know what true love is _at all!_ Do you, Sakura?" Naruto whispered to her.

All was silent for a moment.

"No" Sakura whispered back frowning. "_You've_ still let Hinata blind you from _you're_ true love, Naruto!"

And suddenly Sakura raised her fist. Shocked, Naruto realized she was trying to go for another super-human punch. He gasped and jumped off Sakura, who threw the punch and hit nothing.

With that, both Naruto and Sakura were jumping back up into the tree branches again. Starring each other down. Sakura was still in great pain from being smashed into the ground, but she didn't care.

"Once Hinata's dead Naruto…" Sakura whispered. "You'll finally open your eyes, and realize you're true love for me."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clinched his fists, still crying to Sakura. "You think that's really how it works? You really _do_ need help then!" he yelled.

He looked back up in the trees behind him. Almost forty minutes had passed since Naruto found Hinata. He realized they were running out of time. He needed to end this battle with Sakura and hurry Hinata back to the village.

Sakura was standing hunched with her demented frown was clutching her wrists. She began trying to focus as much chakra as possible to her right arm. One deadly blow to finish the job.

"I'll never stop until Hinata's dead!" Sakura yelled to Naruto. "And I'll _never_ let you STOP me!"

Seeing what Sakura was doing, Naruto realized there was only one option. He created one more shadow clone and they both held their hands over the others. Sakura looked in shock to see Naruto was forming the Rasengan. Although it didn't phase her. She felt she was too powerful for it and was too determined and psychotic to care.

"Never!_"_ Naruto yelled. "I'll never let you kill her, Sakura! I don't care _WHAT_ I have to do to stop you!" he screamed.

"Fine then!" Sakura shouted, clutching her super-powered fist.

Their emotions raged. Their blood boiled. Their hearts raced. Lightning struck and thunder roared, as Naruto and Sakura charged after each other one more time. Tears in their eyes, but with faces full of anger and determination.

"_Rasengan!"_ Naruto shouted.

"_Heaaaaaahhhhh!"_ Sakura yelled.

Neither willing to go down, they leapt at each other. Thrusting their powerful hands out for one final attack. Sakura's super-human power charged fist vs. Naruto's rasengan. They were only inches away from the clash.

---

All stood still for a second. An image flashed in both their heads: Naruto and Sakura standing in the sunshise in a dream. They reached out to give each other a loving hug……..

---

_BOOM!!!_

Finally they crashed! The rasengan collided with the super-powered fist, sending a loud thunder boom thru the forest. Naruto and Sakura held each other in mid-air. Despite her power and effort, the blue spinning ball was too much. It pushed her num fist away and hit her in the stomach. Naruto held it for a couple seconds and Sakura was screaming in pain.

At last they blasted away. Naruto jumped backward, unharmed. He watched in anger and complete sorrow at Sakura's body blasted and flying away, deep thru the forest, out of sight, hearing her crash thru the branches and down to the ground.

Standing victorious in the branch, Naruto wiped his eyes, shaking.

"Why'd you make me do it, Sakura?" Naruto whispered.

At last, Naruto realized he needed to finish. He immediately made his way back up to the branch where Hinata was. Hinata was lying down, eyes closed, on her back, churning in all her pain.

She opened them and gasped in surprise to Naruto.

"Na……Naru…." Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry Hinata." Naruto whispered. "It's over."

It was still raining. Naruto carefully picked up and cradled the dying Hinata back in his arms. Regaining his balance, Naruto began leaping thru the trees again carrying Hinata. But as he was leaping, he began feeling something very warm on his hands.

He looked down to Hinata and gasped outloud.

"What?............Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh? Naruto?" Hinata frantically yelled.

"You're bleeding, Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata was bleeding from her stomach from where Sakura tried to stab her. Although the blade barely got in, Hinata was still bleeding badly.

"It's okay Naruto" Hinata told him. "It's not that big a deal. I'll still make it…." she tried to smile, but then she began coughing blood from all her pain.

"No you're not, Hinata." Naruto told.

Naruto jumped out of the branches and back down to the forest ground. He laid Hinata down on the mud and pulled off his orange jacket.

"If you don't stop bleeding like this, you'll die before I can even get you back to the village!" Naruto panicked. "And before the poison can even take its full effect."

Naruto pressed his hands and his jacket on Hinata's stomach. Hinata screamed in pain, although she knew it would hurt. It had to be done. Hinata was extemly grateful to have Naruto; there trying to save her life at all costs. She loved Naruto so much, but she still feared for her life.

"I don't know if we have time for this Naruto" Hinata cried. "We should just……"

"Don't worry" Naruto looked to Hinata, smiling with tears in his eyes. "We'll get thru this. I already made a promise………. And I'm not gonna let any-…….."

But just then all the sudden, Naruto gasped out loud.

Naruto's body froze. His smile vanished. His jaw dropped, still facing Hinata like a statue.

"Na………Naruto?" Hinata asked panicking.

Naruto didn't respond……….. he _couldn't_.

Out in the nearby distance, Sakura's unconscious body fell out of a bush, in Naruto's view. Naruto's frozen body jiggled a little bit. In his face, Naruto's blue eyes were suddenly turning green. An image of Sakura appeared up in Naruto's head.

"_Hehehehe! Gothca, Naruto!"_ Sakura said with her evil demented smile.

_TO BE CONTINUED _


	11. The Last Straw!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still storming in the forest. Naruto's body kneeled over they dying wounded Hinata, frozen like a motionless statue; not moving; not speaking; not doing anything.

"Naruto?!" Hinata desperalty cried out to him. "What are you……..what's going..……say something Naruto!"

But Naruto didn't.

Sakura appeared up in the blackness of Naruto's mind with her psychotic smile, giving off an evil giggle, looking down at Hinata.

Suddenly, Naruto began smiling at Hinata……….. and not in a good way. Naruto began giggling

"Naruto?" Hinata gasped.

Suddenly Naruto's giggling grew louder. His smile grew darker. His eyebrows went down. He suddenly began lifting his hands off Hinata's wound.

"_hehehehehehe_………" Naruto giggled.

"Na……Naruto!" Hinata cried to him. "What are you…...?!"

"Hinata…….. I change my mind!" Naruto gave an evil grin down to Hinata.

Lightning flashed. Hinata shrieked. All the sudden, Naruto slowly began reaching behind his back and pulled out a kunai blade.

"What?!" Hinata yelled in complete fear. "Naruto, _what are you doing_?"

Naruto just kept smiling that strange bizarre evil smile.

"You know Hinata….…." Naruto began whispering. "Sakura's right……. I _do_ love her. Sakura's my one true love. Not _you_. You're not worth rescuing, Hinata!"

But just then, Naruto's smile vanished; he grunted and shook his head.

Hinata shocked curiously looked up at him.

Then he smiled again. "It's time for us to finish what Sakura wanted all along. It's time for you to die, and for me to go back with her, hehehehe…..!"

But as he talked, Hinata realized his voice was changing…….. his voice was becoming gargled…… more high-pitched……. more demented. And that's when Hinata gasped and realized……….

.....that wasn't Naruto's voice at all.......... it was Sakura's!

"What?!" Hinata glared in Naruto's eyes. "……Sa……..Sakura…?"

"Hehehehehehehehe!" Sakura laughed making Naruto smile.

After being blasted by Naruto's rasengan, Sakura flew thru the forest crashing off the trees like a pinball and then landing in a bush on the ground. Yet somehow she survived. She had taken a huge beating and fractured a couple bones. Her body was out of commission…….but _she_ wasn't.

Hiding in the bush she fell in, Sakura had seen Naruto lay Hinata down to try and help her stop bleeding. That's when she attacked Naruto with the only possible trick she had left up her sleeve……. Just like her friend Ino, Sakura used a Mind Transfer jutsu to take over Naruto's body.

"It's _you_, isn't Sakura!" Hinata yelled.

"Hehehehe. I guess you caught me!" Sakura's voice said from Naruto's mouth.

Still lying in grave pain, Hinata activated the Byakugan, and spotted Sakura's real body collapsed only a few yards from them, and in plain sight.

"So _that's_ your game now!" Hinata said to her. "You've taken control of Naruto's body using the mind transfer jutsu."

"That's right!" Sakura said with her demented smile. "Naruto put my body out of commission when he sent me crashing thru the forest…….. so I decided if I can't kill you using _my_ body…..… I'll just have to use Naruto's!"

But her (Naruto's) head shook some more and Sakura's voice began grunting. She pressed her (Naruto's) hand up against the side of her head.

"Huh?" Hinata whispered in shock.

Naruto's head shook a little more. 'Sakura' Naruto's voice echoed thru his head.

"It's useless, Naruto" Sakura's said up in Naruto's mind.

"Naruto?!" Hinata shouted.

But the evil smile and green eyes reappeared.

"Naruto's not here!" Sakura yelled.

"No!" Hinata shouted. "I don't believe you!"

"Hehehehehe!" Sakura giggled. "…as Naruto would say………. _Believe it!_ ......No one's here to rescue you this time, Hinata. It's just _you_ and _me_ again."

Lightning flashed again while the rain kept pouring on them. Naruto just kept grinning down at Hinata at Sakura's will. They were silent. Hinata clinched her stomach again, her dying pain and the poison beginning to sink in even more, slowly killing her. Sakura's voice giggled from Naruto's face.

"Now I'm gonna finish what I should've done a long time ago!" Sakura growled. Naruto's arm slowly lifted the kunai up.

Hinata gasped. "No! _Please!_" she cried scared. "Don't do it!"

With all her pain, a frightened Hinata desperately tried to crawl back away. Sakura immediately grabbed her ankle and yanked her back to her. She was helpless; Hinata cried and whimpered scared.

"It's over for you Hinata." Sakura whispered, making Naruto frown.

With both his hands, Sakura held the blade high up ready to stab her. However, she began growling and shaking her head again. Pressing one of her (Naruto's) hands against his head again, Sakura tried to shake him off. Both Sakura and Naruto's voices growled from his face.

"No." Naruto's voice grunted thru his mouth. "Get……. Out…….of….. my…….head……….Sakura……..!"

"Rrrrrggaahhh!" his head shook back, Sakura shouted. "It's useless Naruto! You're body's all mine! And soon, you _and_ you're body will be all mine in more ways than one!" she yelled thru his head.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted trying to call out to him.

Naruto's body stopped shaking. Still holding his head with one hand and the kunai high up with the other, Naruto was calming down. A calming sigh let out of his mouth…….. but it was Sakura's voice. Sakura, taking control of Naruto's body again stopped the shaking and laughed.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted again. "I love you! Don't do it?!"

But in a sudden burst of anger and determination, Sakura grabbed the kunai with both hands. The psychotic frown pouring out of Naruto's face.

"_Chaaaaaaa!"_ Sakura shouted "Naruto loves _ME!_ It's over! _You're DEAD, Hinata!_"

Finally without hesitating, Sakura immediately began shooting her arms down to stab her! Hinata shouted and cried out loud one last time. It looked like this was it for Hinata………Sakura was gonna stab her to death in the heart…… she was done for.

And a jolt shot thru Naruto's arms.

The tip of the blade suddenly froze. Just centimeters away from Hinata's chest.

His arms jiggled furiously. Naruto and Sakura's voices grunted and shouted outloud from his head. Naruto suddenly dropped the blade on Hinata's chest and clutched his head with both his hands. Hinata shrieked and gasped, knowing she was that close to being killed.

'This doesn't make any sense' Sakura yelled inside Naruto's mind. 'There's no WAY he can resist my mind control!'

Naruto was struggling as hard as he could to regain control…….. before Sakura could kill Hinata. They both grunted fighting for control. Naruto's anger, his heartbreak, his frustuation was growing even more.

'_How could yooooooooou!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

Inside the blackness of Naruto's mind, Sakura was still struggling with her psychotic frown to hold control. She began hearing a loud echo race in his head.

"Huh?" she said.

A giant wave of heat began arising and surrounding Sakura. That's when she finally looked down, in Naruto's head, to where she was standing……… her feet were standing in a puddle of water. She gasped in shock.

She began hearing a loud, ominous growl roaring everywhere. She noticed there were walls around her. Metal walls. Dark yellowish brown walls.

Then Sakura began looking around in fear. There was a massive cloud of orange red fog, filling the room and surrounding her. The loud ominous growl was growing even louder. Wondering where she was Sakura began sweating and shaking, freezing in fear.

Finally Sakura slowly turned her head around, to see what was going on.

She looked up in shock. There in front of her were the giant metal bars of a cage. Nothing but blackness on the other side. The orange fog and the monstrous growl coming out of it.

"Wha……..what…….what in the world…..?" Sakura whispered shaking.

"**You've been a thorn in my side for far too long little girl."**

A giant pair of red eyes shot open from the blackness. Sakura gasped out loud seeing him.

"**RRRRRR…….To think that a little annoying runt like **_**you**_** could cause this much pain and trouble. I'm surprised we've put up with you **_**this**_** far!"**

She was frozen in utter fear. Sakura never knew it yet, but no doubt it; it was the demon, the Nine-Tailed Fox living inside Naruto.

'Huh…' she gasped.

"**Any enemy of Naruto……… IS AN ENEMY OF **_**ME!**_**"**

With that the Nine-Tailed Fox's entire face appeared from the blackness in the cage. The red chakra began pouring out of the cage in front of her. "What the?!" Sakura shrieked. The water in the ground was bubbling, steam rising up. She saw Naruto's blurry face in the water reflection. The red chakra converged together, forming the giant shape and form of the fox's head, starring down demonic angrily in Sakura's eyes.

Immediately, he opened his jaw wide open! He roared out loud in her face, shouting a shattering loud ominous roar shooting the entire room. Sakura screamed as loud as she could in fright! The roar blowing wind at her, shattering her eardrums! The fox's chakra mouth came down and ate Sakura, chewing her some. And in a violent roar, he spit her back out!

---

Thunder crashed outside.

Naruto was shouting outloud, holding his shaking head. As he yelled, Sakura's mind spirit came flying out of his head……… screaming in terror, flying back into her own body.

Sakura reawakened, collapsed on the forest ground. Her eyes shaking in fear, jaw-dropped by what she had witnessed.

But she lifted her head back up to a sight that made her shirek in even greater terror.

The red chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox had exploded, engulfing Naruto and surging thru his entire body! Having regained control of his body, Naruto's eyes were red. The surging chakra lighting up the storming forest.

"Na……Naruto….." Sakura whispered in utter shock and fear.

With her body still horribly broken and beaten, Sakura did everything she could to rise to her feet.

Naruto had a huge frown on his face. The fox's teeth in his jaw. He glared at Sakura with eyes full of hate!.......... full of vengeance ……… full of even greater anger and sorrow.

Below him, Hinata looked up at Naruto, equally as shocked and scared. Naruto looked down at her with his monstrous frown.

"Naruto?!" Hinata yelled.

"Don't worry Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "I won't let _ANYTHING_ happen to you _ANYMORE!_"

Looking back at Sakura in the distance, Naruto finally let the fox take him over. Letting his rage, his hatred, his pain and sorrow, his vengeful anger towards Sakura blinding and engulfing him. He screamed out loud, clinching his fists, starring to her.

Sakura just looked back, eyes wide open in fright. Trembling with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Naruto………. What have I _done?!_" she cried.

Naruto had had it. Thunder roared, and he immediately charged after Sakura at lightning speed; he punched Sakura in the chin as hard and fast as he could; the speed and intensity of the punch blasted Sakura and sent her flying several yards thru the forest.

She crashed hard and fast, back-first into a tree and shouted in pain, bouncing off like a pinball. She began falling, but in a flash, Naruto was right back at her, punching Sakura in the chest, making her gasp for air.

Screaming, he lifted his arm, uppercutting Sakura in the chest which sent her flying up in mid-air.

With Sakura hanging in the air, Naruto shot up the treeside, and lashed out at her again with a fierce punch. Then shot right back again with a deadly kick.

Sakura was flying thru the forest in grave pain from Naruto's devastating blows. Still in the air, immediately, Naruto shot down his feet down in Sakura's stomach; ontop of her, he stomped and smashed her back-first back into the forest ground! The impact put a small crater in the muddy ground and nearly shattered Sakura's spine!

Still raging with the anger and the red chakra, Naruto grabbed and yanked Sakura up by the shirt.

"_I'm not anywhere NEAR finished with you yet!"_ Naruto screamed in her face.

Naruto held out his fist, wanting to beat Sakura into a pulp. She was _already_ a bloody broken mess.

"_Naruto_, _please…_." Sakura begged crying.

Naruto just punched Sakura in the heart again, shooting her body back up in the air. Sakura yelled gasping in sheer pain, feeling her bones break.

Overflowing with rage and hatred, Naruto ran back up the tree side. The rain in no signs of stopping. Once he got to her, Naruto shot of the tree at Sakura. He punched her again…….. then bounced back off another tree back at her and smashed her again….. and again…… and again…… and again……..! At intense speed in sudden flashes, Naruto bounced back and forth off the trees, nailing one devastating blow, after blow, after blow, again and again beating a tearful bloody Sakura in mid-air.

Naruto let out a loud roar that blew a heavy wind at Sakura, sending her body flying over and across the forest trees, spinning and whirling uncontrollably. She soon found herself flying over the raging river in the forest.

Lightning struck again.

In an instant, Naruto was hanging over her, screaming and roaring, shooting one last deadly kick into Sakura's heart that sent her flying downward. Sakura immediately splashed into the raging river, then crashed back first into the rocks six feet below the water.

The impact of the deadly crash sent a wave of water into the air.

Thunder roared again, as the Nine-Tailed Naruto was still hanging in the air, looking down in the river.

At last, Sakura floated up to the surface of the water. Battered, broken, out of commission. Blood coming from her mouth; covered bruises and bloodstains; bones broken in her body. Somehow, Sakura was still alive.

Feeling the rain and the river flow thru her, Sakura glared up at Naruto in the air, tears rolling out her battered eyes. She couldn't believe what all she had done……… to bring out a monster in Naruto like this……… when all she wanted was his love.

Up above, all Naruto could think about was Sakura's trying to kill Hinata and his bottled up rage overflowing.

"_You think you can just push people around like this Sakura?!"_ Naruto yelled.

Lightning flashed again.

"_You wanted to kill Hinata, all because she made you mad?!........ You want to toy with our emotions like this?!......... you wanted to treat me like dirt after all this time Sakura?!"_ Naruto kept shouting his emotional vengeful rant.

Sakura didn't have the strength to move her mouth or speak.

'What have I done?' she cried to herself. 'I love him, and I made monster out of him.'

"_And now…… you want to take Hinata away from me once and for all……… and try and force me to take you back………" _he yelled.

Naruto prepared himself to launch down at Sakura for one final attack. Overflowing with blinding rage and the fox, Naruto was ready to kill Sakura.

Sakura only wished Naruto could hear what she was thinking.

'I'm sorry, Naruto' Sakura cried to herself. 'I never meant for any of this to happen………. Please, Naruto…….'

Up above, Naruto held out his hand, making a claw from the fox.

"_I'll never let you hurt anyone again, Sakura !........... I'll never let you live again to do this to Hinata…………to do this to ME !.............. If I have to kill you, so be it!.............. DIE!" _Naruto screamed.

With that, Naruto immediately began plummeting down towards Sakura floating in the river.

Sakura realized this was it. She gasped crying, bracing herself.

'I'm _so_ sorry Naruto………'

"_Rrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ Naruto screamed for the kill.

'Forgive me………….. _I love you!_.........' Sakura screamed in her head.

There was no stopping for Naruto. He starred the bloody beaten Sakura with his red eyes.

Sakura braced herself, preparing to die.

Naruto braced himself, prepared to finish her. Naruto was only feet away from killing Sakura. Blinded by the fox; by his anger.

Lighting flashed.

Thunder crashed.

The lightning didn't come from the sky.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto looked and shrieked.

Without warning, lightning shot up from the _ground_, striking and blasting Naruto in the stomach! The lightning shot Naruto away……. Away from Sakura, and shot him into the forest. Naruto crashed into the ground, rolling several times before finally crashing and burning into a tree stump.

Naruto fell over onto his stomach. He gasped for air, jaw-dropped, racing in pain from the sudden lightning strike…… whatever it was.

The red chakra finally disappeared. Naruto was breathing hard calming down. His red eyes turning blue again.

He was fading fast. His vision growing blurry.

---

In the forest, the pain was catching up with Hinata. No one there for her. Her eyes fading to. Hinata began fading. Her head laid down looking in the forest.

"Naruto……" Hinata faded. Her dying eyes slowly shut.

---

In the river, Sakura's body slowly began sinking. Crying, she held her hand out. The blood flowing in the river. The pain taking over. Sakura's hand sunk into the water.

---

Against the tree, Naruto was clutching his wounded stomach. His body weakening…… shutting down.

"No" he gasped.

He collapsed. The rain still falling. His vision fading. His eyes shutting. With all hope seemingly lost.

"No………… Sakura………….._Hinata……………_" Naruto gasped.

And his eyes shut, black. He faded, unconscious.

---

The rain was still pouring just like it had been.

Naruto's eyes began opening back up. His vision still blurry, slowing coming back.

Above him, Naruto saw Kakashi sensei looming over him, knelt down beside Naruto.

"You're finally coming back, huh?" Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes began looking around, frantic. Kakashi was there. There were two medical ninja behind him. And third was holding his hand over Naruto's stomach, treating his wound. He finished and went away.

"Wha……Kakashi….?" Naruto whispered.

Just then, Naruto finally remembered……… Hinata! She was dying.

"Oh no! Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "I've gotta….."

Naruto tried to lift himself up, but was shot back down by the pain in his stomach.

"Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder holding him down. "You need to relax, Naruto. You're still in a great deal of pain after I blasted you with my lightning blade."

Naruto tried to calm down, but his eyes shot open. _Kakashi_ stopped me,

"I had no choice, but to blast you before you could kill Sakura" Kakashi said. "It's a miracle she wasn't _already_ dead, before we got to her and saved her."

Naruto realized. Does Kakashi think I tried to kill her because I'm crazy, Naruto freaked.

"Kakashi please!" Naruto frantically shouted. "You don't understand! Hinata. She's gonna……."

"It's okay Naruto" Kakashi said. "We already know."

"Wha…….what?" Naruto gasped.

"We know everything." Kakashi said. "The other medical ninja found Hinata and saved her to. They've already taken her back. She's gonna be alright."

Naruto looked up to him full of shock.

"You don't have to worry anymore." Kakashi explained. "We know _everything_. Shino and Kiba told us what happened. We know Sakura was the one who poisoned Hinata and tried to kill her. We know you were only trying to stop Sakura to save Hinata's life. It's okay now. The other medical ninja are here and saved Hinata _and_ Sakura…….…… and trust me, Sakura's gonna pay for what all she tried to do."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Kakashi's words had calmed him down. Hinata was gonna live, Naruto realized. Naruto poured his head down, wanting to shed his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi sighed with sorrow in his face.

"None of this was your fault, Naruto. You don't _need_ to be sorry." Kakashi said.

All was silent for a short while. Letting everything sink in. The rain still coming down.

"I should've seen this coming myself." Kakashi was saying with depression and sorrow in his eye. "To see how much you used to like Sakura, and to see how much Hinata loved you……… and after everything with Sasuke, I should've known this would happen, Naruto."

Naruto curiously looked up at him.

"You guys have always been too much of a handful." Kakashi said. "Too many uncontrollable emotions towards each other. Knowing how emotionally challenged Sakura was, I should've known she'd go insane……….. that she go jealous and in love with you and Hinata………. And for that, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry this had to happen to you three."

Naruto was crying now. Thinking about their time. They had fallen apart. Sasuke leaving; Sakura going insane; trying to kill them. All because they all once loved one another…….. And it had all come to _this_.

"I don't know what to say Kakashi" Naruto whispered crying. "I never imagined this would happen at _all_. To _either_ of us four."

Kakashi was looking all around the dark storming forest. "Yeah, I know"

All was silent for a short moment. Nothing could be said to either Naruto or Kakashi to try and comfort them anymore now.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the village" Kakashi said in a depressing tone.

With that, he lifted Naruto on his back and shoulders. Along with the rest of the medical team, they finally left the forest.

---

In her hospital bed, Hinata finally began waking up. Slowly lifting her eyes open, her vision coming back. She had been out almost three hours since passing out in the muddy forest. Glazing around, wondering what'd happened to her…..

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	12. At the Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was feeling very tired. Very dizzy. Her vision very blurry. Slowly coming back. Waking up. Regaining consciousness. Hinata turned and moved her head around several times, realizing she was in a very bright room. Everywhere seeing white and grey walls. A bright yet dim light looming over her.

What happened to me, Hinata thought. Am I dead?

'Try to relax little girl" Hinata heard a voice.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a mysterious lady, all dressed in white. Holding some kind of rag.

"Huh?" Hinata whispered stunned.

And it began dawning on Hinata; she was in the hospital, lying in a bed. Everything began coming back: her battle in the storming forest with Sakura, learning she'd been poisoned, having been stabbed, Naruto trying everything to save her, that last little memory she had laying in the muddy ground and rain before fading away.

All the sudden Hinata felt some strange thing at her face, sniffing and then suddenly licking her check.

"Easy, that's enough Akamaru"

Hinata immediately recognized the voice. She looked up seeing Shino, Kiba and Kurenai in the room with Hinata looking at her. Akamaru had been worried and jumped in the hospital bed with her.

"Wh…what…?" Hinata finally whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you had us worried there for quite a while." Shino said.

"Huh…. you guys?........ what happened?" Hinata asked.

---

Meanwhile, in another room, Naruto was lying down in his own hospital bed. He laid sideways with a very grim look on his face, starring out the window at the rain that was still pouring outside.

Kakashi sensei had carried the half-wounded Naruto on his back the entire way from the forest. However, Naruto has passed out along the way. Too hurt, both emotionally and physically. He had been having catnaps and nightmare about Sakura and Hinata all afternoon. The whole time wondering how Hinata was feeling down the hall, wherever she was.

"Are you alright Naruto?" a voice appeared from behind.

Naruto lifted his eyes open. He didn't recognize the voice at all. Some low-toned deep from for an old man….

Naruto turned in shock to see who was there. Hiashi and Neji Hyuga were looming over him in the room with shocked worried expressions. Kakashi was sitting down in the far side of the room.

"What?" a dreary Naruto whispered in surprise.

"How are you?" Neji asked.

But Naruto was in no mood to say he was okay. "Don't ask" he whispered with a depressed tone.

"Listen Naruto" Hiashi spoke again. "My name is Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan of the Leaf village…… and Hinata's father."

"What?" Naruto said lifting himself up in shock.

"We heard all about what happened, so we came down here immediately." Hiashi said.

"Huh?!........ you know about me and…" Naruto said.

"Relax, Naruto" Kakashi whispered.

"We're very grateful for you Naruto" Hiashi told him.

Naruto turned his head back to him and Neji in surprise.

"If it had not been for you, my daughter would be dead right now." Hiashi began saying. "Your sensei Kakashi told us all about what had happened to you guys out there. That was a very brave thing you did. You rescued and saved my daughter Hinata's life. I would've never guessed in a million years anyone of her own comrades would ever go so far to try and kill her for nothing…….. much less it being one of your own teammates."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I had only known so little about you before Naruto" Hiashi went on. "And although I could tell my daughter always liked you, I didn't know if it would ever amount to anything serious. But after hearing you two fell in love and went to such lengths to rescue one another, I'm very grateful for you now Naruto." Hiashi said with a proud but depressed look.

Neji turned to Naruto feeling just the same way.

"That was a brave and gutsy thing you did out there….. standing up to your own teammate and friend like that, just to save Hinata, our family." Neji told him. "I was shocked when Kakashi told me that's how it went down out there. I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

Neji remembered back to when they were on the mission to retrieve Sasuke and how hard it must've been on Naruto to duke it out with Sasuke in the river. Now the same had just happened with his _other_ teammate.

Naruto was still looking down with a grim face.

"You guys don't even know the half of it." Naruto said.

Kakashi stood up. "Naruto's been through quite a lot in the past several hours you guys. Now isn't the time to be trying to patronize him for what he's done."

"No." Naruto interrupted. "It's okay Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi looked at him surprised.

"We understand, Naruto." Hiashi said again. "I just wanted to tell you thank you personally for helping to save her. The Hyuga clan has its trust and undying gratitude for you and my daughter Hinata….. for now." he finished with a proud smile, yet still knowing how Naruto felt.

And then suddenly the door to the room peered open.

Kakashi and the others all looked to see a nurse at the door. She looked at Hiashi and nodded her head. Hiashi and Neji knew what it meant….. Hinata was starting to wake up again.

"We'll leave you alone for now, Naruto" Kakashi said as he and the Hyugas began to leave. "So get some rest."

---

Moments later, Hiashi and Neji, along with team 8 were gathered again in the room with Hinata. Although she was waking up and seemed okay, she was still hurting from where Sakura tried to stab her. The medical ninja and gotten rid of the poison and healed her, bandaging her stomach. Everyone was very relieved and grateful she had made it thru.

Still, Hinata was very upset and sad. 'How could I have let this happen to me' she thought to herself. Feeling like it was all her fault it ended up like this. Feeling like she failed again.

However, since waking up, Hinata had been wondering where Naruto was all this time? If he was okay. The others had told Naruto was just fine, but he to needed to rest for a while. But that wasn't Hinata's concern.

"Wait?! Where's Naruto?" Hinata began to ask.

"Don't worry?" Kurenai told her. "He's another room healing as well."

"I know" Hinata said. "But I need to see…."

"No you don't" the nurse said. "You're still healing and have too big of injuries right now. You need to stay her for the time being my dear."

"What?" a shocked upset Hinata gasped.

"Just lay down and relax Hinata." Hiashi said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You and Naruto are gonna be just fine. Trust me."

"Yeah" Kiba said. "You already gave us all quite a scare today. We don't need to get anymore right now."

Hinata sighed depressed. Then finally laid her head back down.

"Alright then." Hinata sighed. "I understand."

"We'll leave you alone to let you rest up and heal for now." Hiashi spoke. "Come on guys."

Having had all there visits and relieves, Hiashi, Neji, team 8 and the nurse left the room to leave Hinata alone. Hinata could still hear the rain outside her window. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a small flicker of lightning from outside reflect. They left the door slightly open.

Still feeling sorry for herself, Hinata just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Where is he? What happened to him? How is he holding out?

Hinata began rising up from her bed again. Slowly and carefully, she began lifting her legs up and off to dangle. She clutched her stomach, knowing she was in fact still hurting and couldn't let the wound get worse.

Carefully and quietly she got out of the bed. With her bare feet and wearing her white hospital gown, Hinata walked a crept up by the door.

She heard the footsteps of another nurse walking by, and quickly jumped back behind the door.

The nurse walked on and the footsteps disappeared. Hinata sighed in relief.

Hinata had to see Naruto.

She was too worried about him and in love to care if she was alright herself or not. Of course the doctors and nurses wanted her to rest first, so if she was gonna find and see Naruto, Hinata had to be stealthy.

"_Byakugan"_ Hinata said to herself.

With her byakugan, Hinata skimmed the hall outside. There was one nurse by the other room but looking another direction. She could see several other nurses walking in the other halls all around the hospital building. Still scamming the building she looked thru all the rooms, finally spotting the one Naruto was in, located on the otherside of the building a ways down.

Slowly and quietly, Hinata walked out of the room and crept down the hall to the next corner. The nurse never noticed her.

The next hall was completely empty, so Hinata ran down it as fast as she could before someone could walk by. Just as she was about to turn the next corner, she spotted another nurse with her byakugan about to walk around. Fortunately, there was an empty closet next to her with the door open, so Hinata hid in it. The nurse walked past unsuspecting.

With her byakugan, Hinata snuck all around the hospital unnoticed. Finally reaching the room they put Naruto in.

---

Naruto was out of the bed as well. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. The window open, laying his arms and head on the opening, gazing outside at the dark sky and the rain that was still coming down, trying to hold back all his pain….. all his sorrow, his disappointment, his heartbreak.

He heard her footsteps and noticed her shadow suddenly walk in.

Naruto turned around utter surprise.

Hinata came in, standing in the doorway like a ghost, in her white hospital gown, her barefeet, the light from the outside hall glowing off her.

They both just stopped and starred at each other. Both with hurt depressed looks pouring from their eyes.

Naruto immediately stood up.

"Wha……. Hinata..?" he gasped.

"Hi….. Naruto…" Hinata whispered with her head down.

They both took a couple steps slowly toward each other……. And immediately ran into each other's arms, grabbing and hugging each other as tight as they could. They'd both been thru too much. Both Hinata and Naruto had a couple tears fall onto each other's shoulders.

"Hinata" Naruto whispered. "What are you doing here? The nurse told me you were still badly hurt!"

"It's okay Naruto" Hinata looked up trying to smile. "It's not as bad as everyone thinks. I'll manage."

"But……you….. I mean…." Naruto was whispering in confusion.

But Naruto wasn't at all about to say otherwise to Hinata. He loved her too much right now.

"I had to see you again Naruto." Hinata said. "I mean, you went thru so much out there, just to try and save me." Hinata sniffed rubbing her eyes. "And I mean….. I just couldn't bear the thought of knowing all this happened to you…….. and all just because it was my fault….."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "That's not…."

Hinata sniffled depressed. "_Yes_ it was……. This all happened because I was too stubborn. Because I should've told you before….. about that day Sakura challenged me to a sparring match…… where you found us both on the old roof…."

Hinata now wanting to cry sat down in the chair facing the window. Naruto looked puzzled and sad.

"This happened because Sakura was jealous or _me_ Naruto" Hinata went on. "I did everything I could to calm her down and make it feel better, but I was just too stupid!" she cried. "If I had told you why she wanted me to fight her, I could've prevented this from happening…….. but I was too stupid, and let myself think she wouldn't take it so seriously……. That's why she succeeded in leading me into her trap in the forest…….. and why I almost let her kill me…..!"

"Hinata….." Naruto spoke hurt. "That's not true at…."

"It's true Naruto!" Hinata yelled crying. "I _failed _out there. I _beat_ Sakura was once before on the rooftop…… I _had_ her beat in the forest, but I let my guard down…… I underestimated her, thinking she had already forgiven us. And if I'd never let any of that happen, _you_ wouldn't have to go thru what _you_ did out there!"

Naruto couldn't believe Hinata was feeling this way.

"Hinata please!" he yelled. "That's not true at all. And you know it."

Hinata looked back up at him still feeling blue.

"You said yourself…." Naruto spoke. "Everyone makes mistakes, Hinata; even the best of us. Which just have to be there for each other whenever that happens…. To pick one another back up…… That's what happened to _us_ during the Bikochu mission!"

"Huh?" Hinata whispered rubbing her eyes.

A grim and hurt Naruto came and sat down in another chair with Hinata, facing the rain outside as well.

"We were there for each other Hinata." Naruto whispered. "And we're all that we ever had……. Or at least, all _I_ ever had."

Naruto was letting out a few tears himself. Hinata curiously glared at him.

"Cause you know……" Naruto said. "You should consider yourself lucky, Hinata…… to still have such great friends and guys like Shino and Kiba on your team. To still have them around, for them to be there for you when no one else is…."

Hinata gasped outloud.

"I mean I knew all along……" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "..that me, Sakura and Sasuke weren't going to get along very easily…. And that we'd all hit several bumps in the road at each other. I just never realized that road would be a dead end. The three of us…… I guess we always had different goals…….. we hated each other so much…….. and unfortunately…….. we all _loved_ each other _too_ much as well…..… and that's what destroyed us!"

The rain was still coming down some outside. Naruto was shaking trying to hold back his sorrow.

"Now…….. I don't know we'll _ever_ be the same." Naruto whispered. "I don't know if I'll _ever_ be able to pick up the pieces…… of team 7 ever again."

A sad Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. She was hurting for him just as well.

"You shouldn't blame yourself…… for _any_ of it, Naruto." Hinata tried to tell him.

"I'm not." Naruto said trying to relax. "It's just ridiculous you know……. to think the whole time when Sakura did every thing she could to show she hated me and loved Sasuke…….. then suddenly turn around and tell me she loves me after it's too late……. I wonder now……. what would've happened to us _other_wise……. if I hadn't woken up before..…?"

Both Naruto and Hinata looked down, still feeling each other's pain. Both emotional and physical.

"I know the answers probably don't come easy, Naruto" Hinata began to say.

"Maybe it was just destined to happen _all_ along." Hinata said. "I mean…… nothing good can ever happen when you love someone who doesn't love you back……. Right?"

Naruto sighed, wipping his face again.

"I guess so………… but I guess that's what you and me for." Naruto turned back to Hinata trying to smile.

Seeing his eyes in hers, Hinata tried to smile as well. They knew it was gonna be a long healing process for _both_ of them.

"We _are_……. And I love you to… Naruto" Hinata whispered.

Immediately, Naruto and Hinata leaned forward and kissed each other. The comforting rain still outside, the two kissed with each other for a good long minute. Then finally let go and held one another in each other's arms, hugging and leaning their head to each other's shoulders.

---

Kakashi was standing just outside door to the room out of sight. Having seen Naruto and Hinata, with and sorrow yet comforted look in his eye. When word got around the hospital that Hinata was missing, Kakashi knew exactly where. He saw Naruto and Hinata together, comforting each other…… and that was all he needed to know.

"Hang in there you guys…" Kakashi thought to himself. "You two will be just fine."

And one of the nurses appeared around the corner.

"So _there_ she is." The nurse whispered. "Hinata's in there. I gotta go and take the girl back to her….."

The nurse was about to walk to the room door, and Kakashi immediately jumped in her way, starring her down with and angry guarding look.

"No." Kakashi whispered with warning. "Both Hinata and Naruto are just _fine_ right now! Now leave them alone, and _back_ off!"

Shocked, the nurse just starred at Kakashi.

"They're okay and you know it." Kakshi said with a low dark whisper. "If you know what's good for you, _or_ them, you'll walk away. _I'll_ watch them."

The stunned scared nurse finally nodded her head and walked away.

---

Still holding each other, Naruto and Hinata relaxed in the chairs in loving comfort. Naruto was looking outside at the rain. The storm was finally beginning to calm down…… but Naruto knew all too well, there were still many dark clouds over their head.

_TO BE CONCLUDED_


	13. Answers! a Shadow still Looms

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto" and am in no way associated with it's writers or producers.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a few days for the injuries to finally heal up. For the rain and the mud to dry up. For the air outside to feel cool and fresh again. For the sunny skies to make the days feel sunny.

But in here, it was anything _but_ that.

Naruto was seen walking down a long dark hallway, surround by black-reddish brick walls. Small foot wide windows in the walls held by steel bars let in only little amounts of sunlight from the outside up above. Here the air was very sticky and humid. The guard lead Naruto to the end of the hall, and opened a steel metal door.

"You sure you want to talk to her?" the guard asked.

Naruto looked up to him with a sad and disappointed look.

"I _have_ to. There's no other way." Naruto responded nodding.

Although Naruto and Hinata's injuries healed quickly, it took several days more for the medical ninjas to heal Sakura of the injuries she got from Naruto.

After being healed enough, Sakura was immediately thrown behind bars. Tsunade ordered she was have to serve an indefinite amount of time in the village prison for trying to kill Hinata. She was deemed mentally unstable because of her actions; her feeling for Naruto, her hatred toward Hinata and all her sorrow, had made her an emotional wreck. Until they could decide she's suffered enough or emotionally stable, Sakura would remain trapped in this cold dark prison for what she'd done. For all they knew, Sakura would be here for up to a month or several months or a year.

"I can't tell you what kind of mood she'll be in just to for warn you." The guard said. "She's been very mentally unstable the past couple days."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Naruto looked to him confident.

"We'll be right on the other side, in case she cracks or something happens." The guard said.

Naruto took a deep breath. He needed answers. He needed to make sense out of what Sakura did. His heart was pounding; not knowing what to expect from her; not knowing what outcome might do to him; not knowing if he would still feel for her.

"She's down at the end of the hall. The very last cell on your left. She's the only prisoner we have in this hall." The guard explained. "So the two of you will be alone."

Naruto nodded again, taking another deep breath. "Thanks."

Finally the guard opened the metal door and Naruto walked thru. The guard shut the door behind him with a loud shriek and slam.

---

Naruto had to turn one corner, then walked on. There were only six cells in the hall, all on the left, metal bar cages with only a bench to sleep on. The other wall was where the small windows were, letting in the dim sunlight and the hot sticky air. Naruto walked on to the end.

And there she was.

Sakura in the cell on the other side of the bars, sitting up in the floor looking at the ground, her back turnes, her pink hair and red clothes all rugged with dirt in them.

"Who is it _this_ time?" her low downed voice echoed.

Sakura had already had several rough visits from Tsunade, Kakashi and of course Hiashi Hyuga; all shaming her for what she'd done. She was too hurt, too depressed, too miserable and ashamed to look and see who it was now.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Naruto echoed back.

Surprised, Sakura recognized his voice and turned around. Seeming upset and sad at first, Sakura looked at Naruto eyes wide open, still ashamed but suddenly happy.

"So it _is_ you" Sakura said. "Finally, you came here Naruto."

"Don't push it." Naruto said with his hands in his pocket. "If you think I've come here to rescue you and take you away, you're sadly mistaken."

Sakura knelt her head down and sighed with a frown.

"Then why come here?" Sakura moaned. "What, did you come just to talk to me to? Just to rub it in how ashamed you are and that I made a horrible mistake……… haven't you already caused me _enough_ pain, Naruto?" she said.

All was silent for a moment.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to have to beat you like that…….. just for the sake of rescuing someone?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously, not hard at all." Sakura said. "Afterall, you did go pretty brutal on me. I nearly died out there in the river because of you."

Naruto regretfully starred her down.

"We _both_ went overboard out there, and you know it." Naruto said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself when it happened, but _you_ didn't give me any other choice. You just wouldn't stop!" he was shaking a little.

"Then _why_ did you do it?!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like? Pouring your heart out and telling someone how much you love him, only to have him blow you off and beat you into a bloody mess?!"

He could see the hurt in her face, but Naruto just frowned at her.

"Oh yes, _I _know." Naruto said. "Now you have an idea how _I _felt all those days I tried to be nice around you and you just hit me and went towards Sasuke again!"

Sakura curiously looked at Naruto and saw the sorrow in his eyes from reflecting to the battle. She brought a small smile and rubbed her eye.

"So you _do_ still have feeling for me." Sakura said. "That makes me feel somewhat better."

"_That's enough!"_ Naruto suddenly shouted.

The yell echoed thru the hall and the paused again. Looking at each other with hurt and confusion; unknown feelings.

"I just don't understand Sakura!" Naruto began speaking. "Why _me?_"

"Hmmm?" Sakura mumbled.

"It just doesn't make sense to me. How could you suddenly go from treating me like dirt all this time and saying you hated me…….. to saying you think you're madly in _love_ now, and would kill just to have me?!" Naruto was saying.

Sakura felt like breaking down again.

"You and I never got along before." Naruto went on. "Why did you suddenly become so fixated on _me?_ What could you have _possibly_ seen in me and not Sasuke to make you do this?!"

Sakura finally got up from the ground, now crying some.

"I told you before, I'm so sorry I treated you so badly" Sakura said. "I'd just been a blind foolish idiot all this time."

Naruto heart was pounding; he tried to hold it back.

"You were always trying to be there for me when no one else was." she spoke. "You saved my life a couple times Naruto. My crush on Sasuke I had for so long, was nothing more than that. He never loved or liked be back; he always tried to ignore me and treat me like I was nothing………… I was just too stubborn to notice. And I was too stubborn to pay attention to how much _you_ liked me back Naruto, and what all you had to offer."

Sakura began smiling, but Naruto was still frowning, trying not to let her fool him with temptation.

"So that's it?" Naruto asked. "Just because I paid attention you and tried to help you?"

Naruto was still frowning with shame and disappointment.

"You still think I'm some kind of psychopath, don't you?" Sakura smiled with her eyes closed. "Is that what the guard told you? That I'm 'mentally unstable'?" she giggled.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Naruto asked. "You were willing to stop at nothing to kill me _and_ Hinata……. All because if you couldn't have me, no one could!"

Sakura sighed.

"I take it that means you're happy she's still alive." Sakura said upset. "That little peasant."

And Naruto shook with a nerve struck. But tried to calm down. His heart still racing sporadically for her.

"I'm ashamed you've let this happen to you Sakura." Naruto concluded. "You really _do_ need to be here until you've had enough. I'm sorry."

And with that, Naruto felt like he'd had enough.

He turned and was about to walk away, when….

…..when Sakura suddenly reach out and grabbed his shirt and stopped.

"Huh?!" Naruto gasped and turned.

"You know I still love you, Naruto." Sakura said with tears in eye. "I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

Tugging Naruto towards the bars, Sakura held his shirt not wanting to let go.

"And I can see it in your eyes, Naruto. _You _still love me to." Sakura continued. "We both know it. We were meant for each other Naruto."

Naruto was shaking, eyes watery.

"Let go of me Sakura!" Naruto whispered.

"You really think you two will last out there? You and her?" Sakura had a strange loving expression, as if begging Naruto not to leave.. "I know deep down inside you still feel the same way towards me that I feel for you now. You'll always be here to me. I'll always be here waiting, for you Naruto."

Naruto just looked at her full of angry and confusion. Believing for sure she was just insane and lying.

"_No_ you won't." Naruto snared.

Naruto pushed her arm off and tried to leave again.

But Sakura immediately grabbed him back with both hands. Out of nowhere, Sakura yanked Naruto's head to hers at the caged and kissed him. As quickly and hard as she could, Sakura kissed Naruto pressing her mouth into his, refusing to let go……… shocked and surprised, Naruto shook as hard as he could and tried to push off of him.

"_No! Get off of me you freak!_" Naruto frantically yelled.

With that, Naruto finally ran of, having pushed Sakura away back in her cell.

Sakura felt like she finally got what she had wanted for so long. With a bizarre loving smile, she'd laid down on the ground on her stomach; rubbing her lip, kick her bare feet in the air, resting her smiling head on her arms, humming love songs to herself.

"Just you wait Naruto…….." Sakura thought giggling and smiling. "Just you wait…….."

Finally, later the next day, Hinata and Naruto had meet up again in the forest, laying down next to each other against a treeside. Their heads resting against each other, under the shade, cooling from the bright warm sunlight up above.

"So she's still a mental wreck, huh?" Hinata had asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Naruto sighed. "Oh well. She brought it upon herself."

Hinata sighed as well. "Yeah. As much as I hate to say, she really did. And it's sad because I _really_ thought me and her would've made great friends."

Naruto had told Hinata about his depressing emotional visit with Sakura in the prison. He didn't tell Hinata about Sakura trying to kiss him, but it didn't matter since Hinata knew Naruto too well: knowing he would never let a girl as insane as her fool him. Although he tried to pretend it never happened, it still ate him up inside. He could never feel the same kind of love or feelings for Sakura as he did for Hinata now.

"There's no telling _what_ will happen to her now." Naruto said. "Either way, there's nothing we can do about it. She can either rot in prison all by herself or try and redeem herself all on her own."

To Naruto and Hinata, it didn't matter now. They needed to put behind them for the time being.

They were back together now. They had each other back again, lying side by side wrapped around each other's little fingers. Naruto and Hinata had long lovely road ahead of them. They couldn't ask for anything else right now, than to just be able to have time with each other…….. to be in love.

"I think everything's gonna be just fine, Hinata" Naruto said with a bright loving smile.

"Of course they will." Hinata blushed.

Still holding each other, Naruto and Hinata leaned over to share a long kiss. Under the shade, Naruto rolled over ontop of Hinata, both wrapping their arms around each other making out and French kissing in love for a good long few minutes, not wanting to stop, not wanting to let go.

And it was somewhat of a similar scene the next day.

Sitting under the sunlight on a bench in the sitting. Naruto and Hinata visiting, holding hands, enjoying what little time they had left for the day.

"You sure you'll be alright Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"You betcha." Naruto said smiling. "I need to go on this mission and see it thru myself. To see if it's really worth anything."

Naruto had just learned and was being sent away on the mission with team Guy along with Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji, after being told about the guy who might be connected to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and after being talked into the interest of possibly finding a lead to Sasuke. Naruto had reluctantly agreed to go with them.

He had to leave Hinata for now, so he could meet up with them to leave. The two got up off the bench.

"We'll be back before you know it Hinata. Believe it!" Naruto smiled brightly.

Hinata giggled. "I know you will……… I'll be here waiting for you."

They hugged and kissed each other for a good long moment.

Finally Naruto left, and Hinata watched him leaving with a bright lovely confident smile on her face.

Naruto was out of sight.

---

Walking with his hands in his pockets, Naruto walked thru the crowd……. Thru the city……. Towards the city gates. The bright sunlight still shining. The wind picking up slightly. Naruto couldn't wait to see Hinata again. He knew it was gonna be a long, smooth but bumpy road ahead for the two of them.

"No matter what happens………." Naruto's subconscious was saying. "I'll always love Hinata…….. forever…… no one can ever change that!......I'll always regret what happened……. with me and Hinata in the past……. with me, Sasuke and Sakura……….. I know there'll be lots of obstacles……….. lots of hurdles in the way………. People and things trying to separate us………. Who _don't_ love us……… me and Hinata………and they'll always fail……….. never able to break our love apart. Me and Hinata……."

"………..but I'll always wonder……….. can we _really_ face them together………. Can we really hold all this back forever………….And live to love another day?..............."

Naruto continued to walk. Darkness up above him. A dark pair of eyes looking down looming over him in his head.

"_Hahahahahahahah--- AAA hahahahahaha!"_

_THE END……………………?_


End file.
